Malade et autres délires
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Lisbon était malade ? Et si c'était Jane qui s'occupait d'elle ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : Malade et autres délires**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Que se passerait-il si Lisbon était malade ? Et si c'était Jane qui s'occupait d'elle ?**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

C'était une matinée comme une autre au sein des locaux du CBI. Van pelt était arrivée bien à l'heure comme à son habitude. Après avoir déposé ses affaires à son bureau, elle marcha tranquillement vers la salle de pause pour se faire un café. Son breuvage à la main, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de sa patronne pour la saluer. Elle frappa une fois, s'attendant à entendre la voix de Lisbon. Cependant, seul le silence lui répondit. Interloquée, elle tenta d'entrer. La porte était fermée, les volets aussi. Elle ne devait pas être arrivée. C'était un fait étrange en soi. Lisbon était souvent la première présente. Elle était rarement en retard.

Van pelt fit demi-tour. Après tout, elle pouvait bien prendre son temps sur une fois. Il était à peine huit heures, les locaux étaient encore déserts. Ils avaient bouclé une enquête difficile la veille au soir, elle avait bien besoin de se reposer.

Convaincue, la jolie rousse s'assit à son bureau et commença à travailler.

Peu après, Cho arriva. Normalement, c'était l'heure où Lisbon venait faire un tour dans l'open Space pour les saluer, enfin Cho en particulier, ayant déjà vu Van pelt. S'il fut surpris de son absence, il n'en dit rien. L'arrivée de Rigsby à huit heures trente inquiéta sa collègue. À cette heure-là, elle devait être arrivée. Ce n'était pas normal. Le nouvel arrivant fut d'ailleurs le premier à le souligner.

"Le patron n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il avec un regard vers les volets clos du bureau de Lisbon.

\- Non", répondit simplement Cho.

Il ne dit rien de plus, mais cette simple intervention suffisait à montrer son inquiétude. Un profond silence s'installa. Cho semblait travailler avec sérieux. Rigsby regardait distraitement par la fenêtre, tentant toutes les cinq minutes de reprendre son rapport, et Van pelt si elle tapait bien frénétiquement sur son ordinateur, ne cessait de se tourner vers l'ascenseur. Elle s'attendait à voir soit Jane, soit Lisbon. Dans les deux cas, ils auraient une part de réponse.

Ce fut Jane qui arriva enfin, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il s'immobilisa avant même d'entrer dans l'open Space.

"Bonjour tout le monde ! ... Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Quelque chose ne va pas ce matin. Même notre Cho n'arrive pas à se concentrer. Pourtant malgré cet état étrange de l'équipe Lisbon, cette dernière n'est pas présente. J'en conclus que ça la concerne et vu que ces volets sont clos, j'en conclus également qu'elle est absente."

Il fit un rapide tour de regard et acquiesça.

"Et c'est justement cette absence qui vous inquiète.

\- Elle ne t'a rien dit ?" demanda la jolie rousse en se levant.

L'inquiétude se lisait dans le moindre de ses gestes. Il nia et se tourna vers Cho.

"Nous n'avons pas encore essayé de la joindre, mais maintenant que tu es là, on peut considérer qu'elle est officiellement en retard.

\- Si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien, je trouverais cette situation très drôle. Il est à peine 8h45 et la plupart des agents arrivent à 9h."

Tout en disant cela, Jane sortit son portable et composa son numéro. Il tomba sur la messagerie au bout de quelques sonneries.

"Ça ne lui ressemble pas", déclara alors Rigsby en se levant à son tour.

Il prit sa veste et rapidement toute l'équipe fut prête par la suite des opérations.

"Ça ne va pas lui plaire, décréta Jane en entrant dans l'ascenseur, vraiment pas", murmura-t-il avec néanmoins un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Les autres ne firent aucun commentaire. Eux non plus n'aimaient pas l'idée de cette petite virée chez leur patron, mais ils préféraient s'assurer qu'elle aillent bien avant de regretter. Jane prit d'office sa voiture, laissant les autres monter dans celle noire du CBI. La route se fit en silence. Une fois sur place, Cho les arrêta juste avant de frapper.

"Je propose qu'une seule personne inspecte la maison, les autres resteront dans l'entrée."

L'équipe approuva aussitôt. Une personne passerait mieux auprès de leur boss que quatre. Cho leur lança un regard, mais devant leur têtes effrayées il soupira et se résigna. Ils mirent chacun une main derrière leur dos et Jane s'attira leur froncement de sourcils peu amène.

"Quoi ?! Je ne suis que consultant moi, se défendit-il. Je n'ai pas d'arme et on se sait pas ce qui se passe dans cette maison."

Cho reporta son attention sur le jeu.

"Chi fou mi !" lança-t-il avec tout son sérieux habituel.

Jane les regarda faire, amusé, et sourit un peu plus en voyant l'air déconfit de Rigsby alors qu'il frappait à la porte, ayant perdu. Il n'obtint aucune réponse et réitéra l'opération avec un peu plus de conviction, en vain. Il tourna la poignée et fut assez surpris de trouver la porte ouverte. Aussitôt, les trois agents sortirent leur arme et Jane parut plus concerné.

Ils entrèrent les uns à la suite des autres.

"Boss ?!" appela Rigsby d'une voix forte.

Cho et Van pelt lui firent écho. L'appartement était assez en bazar et Jane qui était déjà venu, le trouva plus bordélique encore. Des vêtements traînaient ici et là, la vaisselle s'entassait dans l'évier et une des piles de DVD s'était écroulée non loin de la télé. Selon les règles du jeu, ce fut Rigsby qui monta à l'étage, s'attendant à tout moment à recevoir un coup de poing de la part de son patron.

Ne sachant s'il devait se réjouir ou non, il parvint sans soucis à ce qu'il devinait être la porte de sa chambre.

"Patron ?" appela-t-il avec plus de douceur cependant.

La pièce était faiblement éclairée par les volets mi-clos et laissait voir un désordre monstre. Il dut faire preuve d'une grande concentration pour parvenir au lit sans encombre. Une forme bougea à cet instant et il entendit une sorte de grognement.

"Patron ?"

Il s'immobilisa néanmoins et constata soudainement qu'elle respirait avec difficulté. Il rangea aussitôt son arme et s'avança vers le lit. Doucement, il repoussa le drap et tomba sur Lisbon, plus pâle que jamais, transpirant à grosses gouttes. Elle ne semblait même pas consciente. Il posa sa main sur son front, la redressant quelque peu. Elle était brûlante. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et sortit. S'il voulait appeler les autres, inutile de lui crier dans les oreilles, elle semblait déjà assez mal au point comme ça.

"Grace !"

Il l'entendit monter les escaliers dans la seconde.

"Peux-tu me trouver le numéro de son médecin traitant ? Et reste dans le coin, je vais avoir besoin de toi."

Il redescendit prévenir les autres, laissant Grace chercher le numéro de son médecin.

"Elle est malade et... pas qu'un peu. Je vais appeler son médecin."

Cho fila à la cuisine récupérer une bouteille d'eau qu'il lui tendit.

"Pourquoi moi... marmonna Rigsby avant de remonter.

\- Donne là à Grace", fit Jane en bas de l'escalier.

En voyant l'état de Lisbon, nul doute que Grace se proposerait pour la soigner. Alors que Cho restait en bas, assez gêné. Jane se fit curieux et monta. Cependant, Rigsby et lui se firent virer sans ménagement par Van pelt.

"C'est bon, je trouve le numéro et je vous appelle mais d'ici là, je m'occupe d'elle. Seule", ajouta-t-il d'un ton autoritaire qu'ils lui connaissaient peu.

Jane retint à grand peine sa réplique, après tout, elle était malade. Il ne ferait donc aucune remarque sur le peu de vêtements qu'elle devait porter pour susciter une telle réaction de la part de Grace.

Cette dernière ne tarda pas à redescendre et tandis que le portable continuait de chercher, elle commença à préparer du bouillon de poule. La casserole fut vite trouvée, mais pour le bouillon, elle sollicita l'aide de Jane qui traînait dans ses pattes. Sitôt trouvé, elle le renvoya vers les autres dans le salon.

"Tu crois que ça va aller, Grace ? questionna Rigsby avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, sinon j'aurais appeler l'hôpital, idiot, commenta la jeune femme en mélangeant le bouillon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" marmonna une voix peu réveillée.

Du haut des escaliers, vêtue d'un grand tee-shirt blanc arrivant mi-cuisses, les cheveux bouclés en bataille, Lisbon semblait revenir d'entre les morts. Elle paraissait hésiter à chacun de ses pas comme si les marches pouvaient se dérober sous elle. Bien qu'elle ait agrippé fermement la rampe, les trois agents se précipitèrent en bas des escaliers de peur qu'elle ne tombe.

"Vous ne devriez pas sortir de votre lit, Lisbon. Vous m'entendez ?" fit Jane.

Mais elle n'était visiblement déjà plus avec eux. Elle s'arrêta en tremblant et fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

Jane qui était le plus proche, parvint à la réceptionner. Inconsciente dans ses bras, ils étaient à demi-assis dans l'escalier. Il avait passé une main derrière sa tête, la maintenant contre son épaule, et une autre autour de sa taille. La première chose qu'il constata fut qu'elle était légère. Sans même la relâcher, il entoura ses épaules et glissa une main sous ses genoux. Il la souleva délicatement contre lui et remonta lentement à l'étage sous les yeux encore surpris du reste de l'équipe. Il pénétra dans la chambre, faisait attention à ne pas trébucher et la déposa sur le lit.

En ne l'ayant pas vu arriver ce matin, il s'était douté qu'elle devait être malade, mais pas à ce point. Il caressa avec douceur sa joue et baissa la tête, vaincu. D'accord, il était inquiet, trop inquiet. Lui qui tentait vainement de ne plus ressentir de tels sentiments, il devait bien avouer que Lisbon lui posait pas mal de soucis. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait remarqué, mais nier était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Enfin rien n'était jamais simple avec Teresa. Actuellement, il avait juste envie de virer tout le monde et de rester s'occuper d'elle.

Van pelt arriva à cet instant, un bol de bouillon à la main.

"J'ai trouvé le numéro de son médecin, il arrive dans une heure. Il m'a demandé de la rafraîchir.

\- Je peux t'aider ?" interrogea Jane.

Il sut la réponse à l'instant même où il croisa son regard gêné.

"Je te laisse alors, je suis à côté si tu as besoin d'aide.

\- Tu peux me ramener une bassine d'eau tiède et un gant ?"

Il opina et sortit avec un sérieux déconcertant. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais secoua la tête et se tourna vers sa patronne. Certes, il agissait bizarrement. C'était peut être parce qu'elle était malade. Connaissant Jane, il aurait déjà fait une remarque déplacée ou une plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais il restait avec cet air de sérieux.

Il frappa à la porte alors qu'elle trouvait un pyjama de rechange. Cela n'avait pas été chose aisé, apparemment, Lisbon dormait la plupart du temps avec juste un grand tee-shirt ou un jersey. Elle parvint à dégoter un short. Le consultant déposa la bassine devant la brunette et trempant le gant dans l'eau tiède, il le passa doucement sur le visage de Lisbon. Van pelt posa une main sur son épaule et le lui reprit.

"Je termine de m'occuper d'elle. Ensuite j'aurais besoin de toi, je vais changer les draps. Tu pourras la porter pendant ce temps là ?"

Il approuva et sortit. Elle lui enleva son tee-shirt et passa rapidement le gant pour enlever la sueur. Puis elle lui mît un tee-shirt propre et le short. Jane revint alors et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il resta debout à côté de la porte le temps que Grace enlève les draps, en trouve de nouveau et les mette. Puis, il la recoucha, replaçant ses cheveux dans un geste tendre qui lui échappa. Grace ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle ramena la bassine dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle revint, il n'avait pas bougé. Elle sut aussitôt qu'il resterait ici quoiqu'elle dise ou fasse.

"On y va Jane. Ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui", murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Elle eut l'impression qu'il venait de prendre dix ans et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla-t-elle. Elle ira déjà mieux d'ici demain."

Il approuva sans la regarder et sans réelle conviction. Van pelt sortit et rejoignit les autres dans le salon.

"Il va bien ? interrogea Rigbsy.

\- Physiquement mieux qu'elle, psychologiquement, je ne sais pas.

\- On l'appelle toutes les heures", décréta alors Cho avant de sortir.

Les deux autres approuvèrent et ils sortirent fermant la porte derrière eux. Jane soupira en l'entendant et assis à même le sol, il s'adossa contre le lit. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, juste pour se rassurer. Elle était chaude et humide. Il sentit soudain la pression s'accentuer.

"Jane... murmura Lisbon dans un souffle.

\- Je suis là, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle. Ça va aller."

Il réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas repris conscience en voyant ses yeux clos. Cependant, elle soupira comme apaisée et murmura à nouveau son nom. Elle devait rêver. Il caressa sa joue doucement puis regarda l'heure en se demandant quand arriverait enfin ce médecin. Il ne les aimait pas du tout, mais pour la santé de Lisbon c'était différent.

Il la vit soudainement ouvrir les yeux et lui sourit.

"Lisbon, vous allez bien ?" interrogea-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle semblait perdue. Il l'aida à se redresser et prit le bouillon que Grâce avait posé sur la table de chevet.

"Il faut vous hydrater Lisbon. Vous voulez bien ?"

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne le regardait plus et était tournée vers la fenêtre.

"Lisbon ? Vous m'entendez ?... Teresa ?"

Elle sursauta et lui jeta un regard étrange.

"Jane ?"

Elle parut découvrir sa présence et il fut surpris de sentir bientôt ses bras entourer son cou. Elle venait de se lover tout contre lui. Alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses épaules, il la sentit se détendre. Elle s'était rendormie. Il soupira avant de la rallonger. Si elle commençait à délirer, la suite promettait d'être amusante.

Heureusement, la sonnette retentit à ce moment et il déboula l'escalier. Le médecin, un petit homme rondouillard, le suivit aussitôt. Il l'ausculta rapidement.

"Elle a une bonne grippe je pense. Elle n'était pas malade hier ?

\- Non, mais on vient de terminer une grosse enquête alors...

\- Oui, elle a dû refouler les symptômes."

Il opina.

"Vous savez où se trouve sa trousse à pharmacie ?

\- Dans la salle de bain certainement."

Ils y allèrent et le médecin sembla trouver ce qu'il voulait.

"Vous lui donnerez ce médicament dans une heure et un toutes les trois heures. Celui-là tout de suite et surtout, faites la boire dès qu'elle se réveille. Elle a déliré ?

\- Un peu, enfin elle semblait ne plus savoir où elle était.

\- Oui, ça peut encore empirer alors veillez sur elle surtout. Dans les moments de délire, elle peut se lever et partir on ne sait où, faites attention."

Jane approuva, le remercia et paya avant de le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Il remonta et retrouva Lisbon assise dans le lit.

"Vous allez prendre ça", dit-il en lui donnant le médicament.

Elle le prit sans trop savoir quoi en faire. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et par mimétisme, elle fit de même. Reprenant le comprimé, il le déposa sur sa langue et posant un doigt sur son menton, lui ferma la bouche. Elle grimaça et il lui donna une bouteille d'eau. Elle but et lui rendit avec un sourire. Pour quelqu'un de malade, elle semblait bien alerte. Il prit le bol de bouillon et lui donna à manger. Elle se laissa faire. Jane avait l'impression de s'occuper d'un enfant, et encore un enfant docile. Dans ses yeux, il ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle devait délirer.

Une fois le bol fini, il l'allongea avec des gestes tendres. Alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux, elle prit sa main dans la sienne et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle dormait.

* * *

 **Coucou ! Eh oui, je n'arrête pas. Je sais, j'écris encore au sujet de délires. Décidément ! Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais poster la suite. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bisous !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre : Malade et autres délires**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Que se passerait-il si Lisbon était malade ? Et si c'était Jane qui s'occupait d'elle ? Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Guest : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Quelle confiance en moi, ça me fait très plaisir. Je vais faire de mon mieux :) À plus !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Jane dut s'endormir également puisque que quand il réouvrit les yeux, cela faisait une heure que le médecin était parti. Se rappelant ses paroles, il tenta de réveiller la jeune femme, la secouant légèrement.

"Teresa ? appela-t-il. Lisbon ?"

Étrangement, elle s'éveilla rapidement.

"Jane... murmura-t-elle en tentant de le repousser. Laisse moi..."

Sous le coup de la surprise, il s'immobilisa. Venait-elle de le tutoyer ?

"Non, Lisbon. Vous devez prendre le médicament", fit-il en reprenant ses esprits.

Elle se redressa en râlant et il croisa son regard embué de fièvre. Elle prit le médicament et l'avala avec une gorgée d'eau, sans le quitter des yeux. Il lui sourit histoire de l'encourager, ou... en fait, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de lui sourire. En tout cas, elle le lui rendit et se pencha vers lui soudainement.

"Jane", susurra-t-elle avant de glisser une main dans son cou, remontant dans ses cheveux.

Il frissonna sans savoir quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas la repousser tout de même

"Ce que vous me manquez quand vous n'êtes là."

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Si je vous jure."

Oui c'était certain, elle délirait à nouveau. Il la repoussa gentiment et bien évidemment, elle protesta.

"Lisbon, vous êtes malade et fiévreuse. Essayez de vous reposer."

Elle lui lança un regard furieux.

"N'importe quoi, dit-elle. Je me sens parfaitement bien.

\- Oui, parce que vous délirez. Vous avez des pics d'énergie si on veut, mais économisez là plutôt.

\- Je fais ce que je veux !"

Il soupira. Pour une fois que Lisbon se comportait comme une enfant.

"Bien sûr, vous faites ce que vous voulez. Est-ce que vous voulez boire ?

\- Non !

\- Voulez-vous dormir ?

\- Non ! répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Que voulez-vous Lisbon ?"

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes à sa question et il se dit qu'elle semblait tout de même très lucide.

"Je veux que vous m'appeliez Teresa, ça fait combien d'années qu'on se connaît ? Vous êtes ridicule avec vos "Lisbon"."

Elle était ferme et très sérieuse. Il se retint de rire.

"D'accord Teresa, fit-il avec un sourire. Vous voulez autre chose ?"

Elle fit non de la tête et elle sembla perdre l'équilibre. Doucement, il la rallongea. À demi-inconsciente, elle se laissa faire. Il attendit qu'elle s'endorme et fila chercher une chaise. Ce serait plus confortable que le sol. Il prit un livre au hasard et commença sa lecture.

Quelque temps plus tard, il l'entendit tousser. Il rapprocha sa chaise et prit sa main. Elle était en plein cauchemar.

"Lisbon ? Lisbon ? Vous m'entendez ? Teresa ?"

Elle ouvrit les yeux et respira difficilement. Il l'aida à s'asseoir.

"Calmez vous, ça va aller", souffla-t-il en venant s'asseoir sur le lit.

Il caressa sa joue avec douceur.

"Jane ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

Cette fois-ci, elle était elle-même. Il le lut dans ses yeux.

"Je veille sur vous. Vous êtes malade Lisbon.

\- Oh non, murmura-t-elle en jetant un œil à sa chambre. Je suis désolée... Je

\- Lisbon ! Ce n'est pas grave. Demain vous irez déjà mieux."

Elle soupira et toussa. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux brillants et son souffle erratique. Il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne.

"Je vais chercher de quoi vous rafraîchir", déclara-t-il en se levant.

Elle s'appuya sur le mur derrière son lit et ferma les yeux. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une nouvelle bassine d'eau fraîche et un gant.

"Attention, c'est froid."

Il passa le gant humide sur son visage et s'arrêta à son cou, hésitant. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

"J'ai dit... des choses bizarres ?"

Il lui sourit et fit non de la tête.

"Ça veut dire oui, soupira-t-elle. Dès que j'ai un peu de fièvre, je commence à délirer..."

Elle paraissait désespérée et à bout de souffle.

"Lisbon, ce n'est pas grave. Reposez vous, c'est le plus important."

Elle approuva et sa rallongea. Cependant, elle ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Elle se mît sur le côté et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Jane continua de lire son livre, gardant un œil sur elle.

"Lisbon ?" appela-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas.

"Oui, murmura-t-elle.

\- Vous préféreriez que je vous appelle Teresa ?"

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

"Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire une chose pareille ?

\- Vous. Mais si vous ne voulez pas, ce n'est pas...

\- Moi ?! Oubliez tout ce que je peux dire lorsque je délire c'est..."

Elle s'interrompit à cause d'une quinte de toux et il vint l'aider à se mettre assise. Lorsqu'elle se calma, il était assis à côté d'elle sur le bord du lit et l'observait avec inquiétude.

"Alors, vous ne voulez pas ?"

Elle sentit ses joues rougir et elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à la fièvre ou au regard de Jane. Il paraissait déçu.

"Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais au travail ce serait... enfin gênant.

\- Il m'arrive d'appeler Van Pelt, Grâce. Ça ne la gêne pas.

\- Oui, mais moi je suis votre patron Jane et puis..."

Elle se remit à tousser. Il fila lui chercher un verre d'eau.

"Laissez tomber", fit-il une fois qu'elle eut repris une respiration normale.

Elle soupira et dodelina de la tête.

"Bon sang, ce que je peux être fatiguée..."

Elle sentit Jane caresser ses cheveux doucement et ses paupières se firent lourdes. Il attendit qu'elle se rendorme pour se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Cependant, il ne se remit pas à lire. Il gardait toute son attention dirigée vers Lisbon. Elle avait un sommeil agité et ne cessait de se retourner. Bientôt, il dut la réveiller pour lui faire prendre son médicament. Elle se laissa faire, comme une enfant, et tomba de sommeil tout de suite après.

Une heure plus tard, son portable se mît à sonner. Il sortit et décrocha.

"Oui, Grâce... Oui, elle va un peu mieux je crois. Elle était consciente et elle-même il y a moins de deux heures... Non, elle dort maintenant. Oui bien sûr, je t'appelle si besoin... D'accord, à ce soir."

Il raccrocha et sourit. Grâce s'inquiétait évidemment. Il regarda l'heure, il était plus de quatorze heures passés à présent et il commençait à avoir faim. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa protégée et descendit. Elle ne lui en voudrait pas s'il se servait ? Une petite voix lui répondit non, aussi, il ouvrit le frigo et haussa les sourcils. Il était presque vide. Il n'y avait pas de viande, juste quelques légumes et encore. Il restait un œuf, du beurre, pas de crème. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa que Lisbon devait être faible depuis un moment. Quand elle rentrait chez elle le soir, elle devait s'écrouler sur son lit.

Il referma le frigo et fouilla dans les placards. Il y avait là quelques conserves, mais rien d'incroyable. Il ouvrit une boîte de petits pois et les réchauffa rapidement. Il n'avait pas envie de la laisser seule trop longtemps. Il mangea debout et refit un peu de bouillon qu'il garda au chaud. Lorsqu'il remonta, elle dormait toujours. Il se rassit et reprit son livre. Cependant, il s'endormit bien vite. L'enquête précédente l'avait également épuisé et ça plus ses insomnies le rendaient extrêmement fatigué.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait mal au cou. Il se redressa en grognant et fut surpris de la voir éveillée et assise dans son lit.

"Coucou la belle au bois dormant, fit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Salut", murmura-t-il encore sous le coup de la surprise.

Il regarda l'heure et constata que deux heures étaient passées. Elle devait prendre son médicament.

"Vous allez prendre votre médicament."

Il remplit un verre d'eau et lui donna la gélule. Prudent, il s'assit au bord du lit. Elle ne discuta pas et avala le médicament sans le quitter des yeux. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle paraissait très lucide et calme, mais ses yeux pétillaient sous l'effet de la fièvre et le regard qu'elle lui lança était un peu trop appuyé.

"Vous voulez dormir un peu ?" proposa-t-il en reposant le verre d'eau.

Elle nia d'un signe de tête.

"Que voulez-vous Lisbon ?"

Elle eut un sourire espiègle qui le fit frissonner. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui demander en fin de compte. Elle se rapprocha de lui et il eut l'heureux réflexe de se reculer quelque peu.

"Je veux prendre une douche", susurra-t-elle d'une voix on ne peut plus sensuelle.

* * *

 **Coucou ! Je me suis lâchée sur cette fic, j'ai déjà 6 chapitres rédigés. J'attends vos avis ;) bises !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre : Malade et autres délires**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Que se passerait-il si Lisbon était malade ? Et si c'était Jane qui s'occupait d'elle ? Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Guest : Oh merci ! Ça me fait trop trop plaisir. Ta review a illuminé ma soirée. Au fait, j'ai écris d'autres fictions Mentalist si tu veux. Elles sont terminées donc pas d'attente ;) Pour celle-ci, je vais poster tous les deux ou trois jours je pense :D bisous !**

 **Coucou ! Alors je tiens à préciser que je vais changer le rating de ma fic. Et je préviens aussi que je me suis beaucoup, beaucoup amusée pour écrire ce chapitre, enfin vous allez vite comprendre. Bisous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Jane resta muet de surprise.

"Euh... vous... vous allez tenir debout ? Enfin je ne voudrais pas que vous glissiez.

\- Oh, mais si je glisse, vous serez là pour me rattraper."

Elle se mordit les lèvres et il déglutit difficilement. Bien au moins, il avait capté le problème.

"Euh, Lisbon. Non, fit-il plus ferme. Je ne vais pas venir dans la salle de bain avec vous, c'est hors de question."

Il se leva à ses mots et retourna sur sa chaise. Le regard de Lisbon changea du tout au tout. Elle parut extrêmement déçue, mais se reprit bien et il n'aimait pas ça.

"Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

\- Parce que vous me tueriez en reprenant vos esprits.

\- Oh, je vois", souffla-t-elle, un sourire carnassier réapparaissant sur ses lèvres.

Jane ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal, mais il avait clairement mal répondu. Elle repoussa brusquement le drap, dégageant ses jambes nues. Il se redressa, alerte.

"Si je suis le seul soucis..." murmura-t-elle en se levant.

Elle s'avança vers lui et elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà elle était sur ses genoux.

"... alors j'imagine qu'il n'y en a pas", fit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il pensa à se dégager juste à temps et la rassit sur le lit.

"Non, non Lisbon. Vous n'êtes absolument pas vous même. Respirez profondément. Vous sentez que vous vous détendez ?"

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et s'installa à côté d'elle, mais à bonne distance tout de même. La jeune femme sembla se calmer.

"C'est bien. Respirez plus lentement, encore.

\- Oui, je me détends... souffla-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. C'est agréable."

Il se fit la réflexion que c'était sa voix qui était agréable. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne.

"C'est bien Lisbon, dit-il. Continuez à vous détendre.

\- Je me détends. Nous sommes sur le sable chaud de la plage.

\- Oui, si vous voulez, approuva Jane. La mer est très calme.

\- Elle vient lécher le bout de nos pieds... L'eau est tiède. C'est très agréable, continua-t-elle en se rapprochant doucement. Vous aimez le bruit des vagues. Ce va-et-vient incessant. Le soleil sur notre peau. Le vent qui nous caresse. La mer à perte de vue. On pourrait partir loin... très loin..."

Elle caressait sa main et sourit.

"Patrick ? Vous m'entendez ?"

Il paraissait ailleurs. Dans cet endroit merveilleux où tout était si calme. Oui, il avait toujours aimé le bruit des vagues. C'était tellement apaisant.

"Je vous entends", dit-il après un moment.

Il se tourna vers Lisbon. Elle était à côté de lui, sur la plage, dans son short et son tee-shirt. Ses cheveux en bataille volaient au vent. Ils ondulaient sauvagement autour de son visage. Elle avait les joues rougies et ses yeux brillaient. Elle le regardait lui, pas la mer, et il se constata qu'effectivement, c'était un bien plus joli spectacle. Le contact sur sa main se raffermit et il la vit s'approcher. Quelque chose dans son esprit s'emballa, mais il le repoussa. Qu'elle vienne plus près, il avait tellement envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle ne parlait plus, non. Juste devant lui, seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient. Elle tenait ses deux mains dans les siennes. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sable et il remarqua une petite musique dans l'air. Rien de dangereux, mais c'était un peu irritant. Cependant, ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Lisbon. Ils étaient tellement profonds. Il souriait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Une main se posa sur sa joue et une petite voix dans son esprit lui chuchota quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Son souffle s'accéléra et il chercha doucement ses lèvres. Elle rit. Certainement le plus joli son au monde. Il sentit son corps s'appuyer sur le sien, ses seins nus sous ce tee-shirt contre son torse. Ses jambes mêlées aux siennes. Elle lâcha ses mains et en glissa une dans ses cheveux. Il prit son visage en coupe. Cette fois, elle ne se défilerait pas. Son souffle se mêla au sien. Enfin, il l'embrassa. La petite voix dans sa tête s'alarma et elle se tut. Il ne l'entendait plus, mais la mélodie était toujours là. Incessante. Elle mordilla doucement ses lèvres et il sentit sa langue jouer avec la sienne. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Soudain, il entendit son murmure.

"Jane..."

Ses yeux étaient plus brumeux.

"Je veux prendre une douche", souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il examina cette idée. Non, il ne voulait pas prendre une douche. En revanche, il avait de plus en plus chaud. Une main fine se posa sur sa chemise. Elle enleva le premier bouton. Le bruit de la mer s'estompa un peu. Il ne sentait plus le sable chaud sous ses pieds. Non, c'était son corps qui était en feu. Pourtant, lorsqu'il leva les yeux, rompant le contact visuel avec Lisbon, le soleil n'était plus là. Il vit un plafond blanc. La petite voix dans sa tête revint au galop, de même que la mélodie. Un regard sur le lit, lui apprit que son portable sonnait. Il était allongé sur les draps, Lisbon sur lui. Elle était brûlante. Ses mains maladroites tentaient de déboutonner sa chemise. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sans qu'il ne parvienne à réagir, ses lèvres impatientes rencontrèrent les siennes. Il comprit alors ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle venait simplement de retourner ses propres méthodes contre lui. Elle venait de l'hypnotiser.

Ses lèvres chaudes se mouvaient agréablement contre les siennes. Il lui répondait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle remonta un peu vers lui et une certaine partie de son corps réagit vivement. Il grogna et ce fut le déclic. Il la repoussa délicatement. Complètement affaiblie, elle ne montra que peu de résistance. Il constata qu'il était à bout de souffle. Encore un peu dans les vapes, il attrapa son téléphone et décrocha.

"Oui Jane. Tout se passe bien ? Ça fait deux fois que je t'appelle, dit Cho un brin agacé.

\- Euh, oui", souffla Jane en jetant un regard à Lisbon.

Elle semblait s'être rendormie, mais son sommeil était agité.

"Mon téléphone était resté en bas", mentit le blond en passant une main sur son visage.

Il se rendit compte que sa chemise était à moitié ouverte.

"Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Bientôt cinq heures, tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Hum... oui. Grâce arrive quand ?

\- Vers dix neuf heures trente. Ça va aller ?

\- Oui. À plus."

Et il raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de Cho. Il baissa les yeux vers son corps et commença à reboutonner sa chemise. Elle l'avait enlevé de son pantalon. Il la remit en soupirant. Puis, il la rallongea correctement et la recouvrit d'un drap. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

Lisbon venait de le prendre à son propre jeu. Elle et ses grands yeux venaient littéralement de l'hypnotiser. Elle avait décidément passé trop de temps avec lui. Il se raisonna ainsi. Oui, elle l'avait vu faire des dizaines de fois et elle le connaissait mieux que personne, ce qui lui rendait la tâche encore plus aisée. Cependant, un détail le gênait. Sous hypnose, on ne faisait jamais rien qu'on ne voulait pas vraiment. Si elle se souvenait de ça et de leur petite séance d'hypnose, elle n'aurait pas de mal à tirer les conclusions qui convenaient. Il la désirait, non plutôt, il mourrait d'envie de lui faire l'amour, mais ça il aurait préféré qu'elle ne le sache pas. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne se souviendrait de rien.

Il se posa bientôt une autre question. Peut-être ses délires reflétaient-ils son inconscient ? C'était possible. Il secoua la tête et décida d'aller à la salle de bain se rafraîchir.

Lorsqu'il revint, il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle dormait toujours. Il passa le gant frais sur son visage. Elle avait toujours autant de fièvre en revanche. Il reprit son livre, lut encore quelques pages et le reposa. Il n'avait pas la tête à lire. Finalement, il se perdit dans ses pensées. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il priait pour que Grâce arrive avant que Lisbon ne se réveille. Il ne savait pas comment elle serait cette fois-ci. Maintenant, il préférait se méfier.

Une heure passa ainsi et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à marcher un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes, il l'entendit se réveiller.

"Jane", souffla-t-elle péniblement.

Ce fut plus fort que lui. Il se précipita auprès d'elle.

"Je suis là", assura-t-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et toussa. Elle respirait difficilement. Il l'aida à se redresser et lui donna un verre d'eau.

"Merci."

Elle tenta de lui sourire et Jane se dit qu'elle devait être elle-même. Il soupira de soulagement. Elle n'y fit pas attention, la tête appuyée sur le mur, elle semblait vraiment mal au point.

"Jane, murmura-t-elle après un moment.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai très envie de prendre une douche", souffla la brune.

* * *

 **Et oui, du déjà vu hein ? Mais ça me faisait marrer de m'arrêter là à nouveau. Bref, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, s'il vous plait. J'ai l'impression de marcher sur une corde raide. Quand je vous dis que je me suis lâchée et c'est pas fini en plus XD**

 **Allez, bisous à vous !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre : Malade et autres délires**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Que se passerait-il si Lisbon était malade ? Et si c'était Jane qui s'occupait d'elle ? Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **bulle-de-bo : Coucou ! Je réponds ici à tes deux reviews. Tout d'abord merci :) pour Entre rêve et réalité, je t'avoue que ça m'a beaucoup amusée. C'était des petits clins d'œil, mais il fallait que je reste en lien avec la série pour que ça colle avec leur futur (enfin ce que j'ai pu dire dans le rêve ), histoire que l'ambiguïté continue ;)**

 **Et merci pour cette fanfiction. Ça me rassure quand je l'ai écrit je me suis dit, je tente, je tente pas et puis voilà. C'est vrai que Lisbon qui hypnotise Jane, c'est un peu fort XD merci beaucoup en tout cas. Ah, et au fait, tu m'as laissé deux reviews, je n'avais pas encore approuvé la première que tu m'en laissais une deuxième ;) merci pour ces beaux compliments. Bisous !**

 **Guest : Alors là je suis comblée, merci, merci beaucoup ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta review me touche. Moi qui m'inquiétais de savoir ce que mes lecteurs allaient penser de ma fic, me voilà plus que rassurée. Tu sais que j'ai longtemps voulu être écrivain ? Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris qu'on ne vit pas que de ça, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'écrire loin de là. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que la suite te plaise tout autant. Merci pour ta review ! (Sourire non stop maintenant ;) ) PS : j'ai une plus grande fan ! :D**

 **chou05 : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite va te plaire également. Bisous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Jane soupira. Et voilà ça recommençait. Malade comme elle l'était, c'était dur de savoir quand est-ce qu'elle délirait et quand est-ce qu'elle était sérieuse. Il venait d'ailleurs de se faire avoir. Il s'assit calmement sur le lit.

"Lisbon, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Je ne prendrai pas de douche avec vous."

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se remit à tousser.

"Si je n'étais pas aussi malade je rigolerais, je vous le jure, déclara-t-elle une fois sa quinte de toux passée.

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Mais ce n'est pas une blague, assura le blond. Je ne prendrai pas de douche avec vous.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire Jane ! Je ne veux pas de vous sous ma douche. Je veux prendre une douche toute seule !"

Cette fois-ci elle semblait vraiment en colère. Il resta méfiant tout de même. C'était peut-être une ruse de sa part. Pourtant, la petite voix lui dit qu'elle était sérieuse. Elle voulait vraiment se doucher, ce qui était compréhensible.

"Vous allez pouvoir tenir debout ? Grâce ne va pas tarder à arriver normalement.

\- Combien de temps ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il retint une grimace et regarda l'heure.

"Une heure."

Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

"Jane, je n'en peux plus. Amenez moi jusqu'à la salle de bain, je vais me débrouiller.

\- Non, Lisbon, si vous tombez, je devrais entrer et..."

Ce fut au tour de Lisbon de grimacer. Elle sembla réfléchir.

"Ok, je vous en donne l'autorisation.

\- Non, vous me tuerez une fois sur pied. Aucune chance", déclara sérieusement Jane.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux.

"Oui, vous avez raison, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Ce serait...

\- Gênant ?

\- On va dire ça", accorda sa coéquipière.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, cherchant une solution.

"Vous pourriez mettre une chaise ? proposa Lisbon.

\- Je crois que vous n'aurez même pas la force de vous déshabiller seule."

Elle opina. Effectivement, elle n'en aurait certainement pas la force.

"Alors ? Que faisons-nous ?

\- Vous restez au lit et vous vous reposez. On attend Grâce."

Il passa le gant sur son visage et la sonnette retentit à cet instant. Il regarda à nouveau l'heure et Lisbon sourit.

"C'est peut-être mon jour de chance."

Il haussa un sourcil.

"Honnêtement, je ne crois pas."

Il se leva pour descendre et esquiva un magazine.

"Je vois que vous allez déjà mieux, ironisa le blond.

\- C'est vous qui me mettait hors de moi."

Il lui sourit et sortit. Elle détourna le regard et son visage devint rouge. Non, mais ! Il lui donnait des ordres et elle devait obéir sans rien dire ?! Elle détestait être malade. Elle délirait toujours et généralement, ça ne... D'ailleurs, c'était quoi cette histoire de douche ?! Elle sentit un doute s'insinuer en elle. Non, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait ? Elle se mordit la lèvre et repoussa son drap. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Jane descendit rapidement l'escalier et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

"On ne t'attendait... Bonjour ?"

Devant lui se trouvait une jeune femme blonde, de petite taille. Elle était fine et portait un pantalon tailleur noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche.

"Bonjour ?" répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Elle le détailla et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

"Patrick Jane, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il la serra machinalement.

"Oui, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- May Jude. Je vois à votre tête que Teresa ne vous a pas parlé de moi.

\- Non. Elle aurait dû ?"

May sourit un peu plus.

"Je suis sa meilleure amie."

Elle entra d'elle-même suite à cette révélation et se retourna vers lui, mains sur les hanches.

"Alors, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Teresa m'en aurait parlé s'il y avait du nouveau entre vous donc j'imagine que vous êtes là de manière exceptionnelle. De plus, nous devions nous voir aujourd'hui. Elle n'est pas prête et a même oublié notre rendez-vous sinon vous seriez au courant. J'en conclus qu'elle...

\- est malade, compléta Jane. C'est amusant, vous me ressemblez assez, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Je ne crois pas non", fit-elle avant de se tourner vers l'escalier.

Ils furent tous les deux surpris de trouver Lisbon en haut des marches, tenant à peine debout.

"Pas encore", souffla Jane avant de s'élancer vers elle.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne tomba pas. Son regard s'illumina lorsqu'elle aperçut May.

"Oh May, tu tombes à pic !"

La jolie blonde se précipita vers Lisbon. Elle esquissa un sourire et caressa sa joue.

"Je vois ça. Tu es dans un drôle d'état, ma chérie."

Lisbon acquiesça.

"Tu veux prendre une douche ?

\- Oh oui", soupira son amie.

Aidée de Jane et May, Lisbon parvint à la salle de bain. May lui trouva de quoi se changer et y retourna.

"Oh ! Euh... Monsieur le mentalist, restez dans le coin, on ne sait jamais", fit May avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain avec Lisbon.

Jane n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre. Il s'assit par terre dans le couloir et attendit. Mais qui était cette May Jude ? Il était sûr que Lisbon n'avait pas d'amis en dehors de son travail. Ou alors des amis très lointains, du temps de ses études peut-être. Pantalon noir, chemisier blanc, air autoritaire. Oui, soit elle était de la police également, soit elle était avocate ou quelque chose comme ça. Il entendit l'eau se mettre à couler et décida de changer une nouvelle fois ses draps. Puis il revint dans le couloir et attendit.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, May ouvrit la porte. Il entra aussitôt.

"Ça va mieux ?" demanda Jane avec douceur en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Lisbon opina, mais semblait à bout de force. Il se pencha et la souleva délicatement dans ses bras. Elle reposa faiblement sa tête contre son torse. Il la déposa sur le lit et lui donna un verre d'eau.

"J'ai fait du bouillon dans la casserole en bas. Vous pouvez aller en chercher ?"

May obtempéra. Jane l'installa du mieux qu'il pût et remonta le drap sur ses jambes.

"Merci Jane, merci..."

Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit brusquement.

"C'est quoi cette histoire de douche ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Quelle histoire de douche ?"

Elle soupira.

"Oh Jane, ne me prenez pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait ?"

Il fronça les sourcils et fit semblant de chercher. Heureusement qu'il savait bien mentir. May revint à cet instant et Lisbon mît le sujet de côté. Elle but tout le bouillon sans se plaindre.

"Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ma belle ?" questionna May, assise sur le lit.

Jane était sur la chaise. Lisbon nia d'un signe de tête. Rien que l'idée d'ingurgiter quelque chose de solide lui donnait envie de vomir.

"Désolée pour notre soirée, s'excusa Lisbon.

\- Pas de soucis. Repose toi."

Elle lui sourit et l'aida à s'allonger. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lisbon dormait. May se tourna alors vers Jane.

"Vous êtes resté toute la journée ici ?

\- Oui. On était inquiet de ne pas la voir au travail ce matin."

Elle opina et regarda son amie.

"Elle n'a pas trop déliré ?"

Son intonation de voix lui indiqua qu'elle avait déjà eu affaire aux délires de Lisbon.

"Un peu", avoua le blond.

Elle l'observa et lui sourit.

"Désolée, ne lui en voulez pas, elle est juste...

\- Oui, je sais. Ça surprend un peu, mais avec la fièvre qu'elle a, j'imagine que c'est normal."

May ne dit rien, mais elle garda son regard fixé sur lui. Elle avait des yeux marrons malicieux. Elle repoussa ses cheveux et les attacha distraitement en une queue de cheval haute.

"Lisbon m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, mais vous semblez assez différent de ce qu'elle m'a dit. Certainement parce qu'elle est malade. Vous êtes inquiet pour elle ?

\- Bien sûr, Lisbon est mon amie."

May acquiesça, mais il lut dans son regard qu'elle en déduisait autre chose. Elle eut un étrange sourire.

"Vous savez ce qu'elle m'a dit sur vous ?"

Il haussa les sourcils.

"Que je suis consultant au CBI, insupportable, irrespectueux, insubordonné..."

Il ne savait pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

"Alors c'est vrai... Vous avez vraiment une très mauvaise opinion de vous même. Elle m'a bien sûr dit tout ce que vous venez de dire, mais beaucoup d'autre chose également. Je crois que le premier mot qu'elle a utilisé pour vous décrire c'était... perspicace."

Il l'observa attentivement pour savoir si elle disait la vérité. Elle ne mentait pas.

"Elle a aussi dit que vous étiez sexy et je dois avouer qu'elle a raison."

Cette fois-ci, il manqua de s'étouffer.

"Quoi ?! Vous le saviez tout de même ?

\- Elle ne me l'a jamais dit...

\- Et on a besoin de vous dire les choses ?

\- Qui me dit que vous ne mentez pas ?"

Il avait un regard très suspicieux qui la fit sourire un peu plus.

"Oui effectivement, vous êtes doué. En fait, elle a dit "bel homme"."

Il resta muet. Elle était franche peut-être trop. Il regarda Lisbon.

"Oh, mais je sais que vous ne lui direz pas ce que je viens de vous dire, je me trompe ?

\- Non, bien sûr."

Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec elle alors il préféra miser sur la prudence. Cela dit, s'il obtenait de nouvelles informations pour taquiner Lisbon, c'était toujours bon à prendre.

"Et comment vous expliquez qu'elle n'ait jamais parlé de vous ?"

May sembla plus abattue soudainement.

"On ne se voit pas souvent et Lisbon aime garder sa vie privée privée justement."

Il approuva. Oui, ça ressemblait bien à Lisbon.

"Elle vous aime beaucoup, fit May après un moment. Votre avis est important pour elle. Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Au début, elle se plaignait souvent de vous et de vos plans tordus. Maintenant, quand on s'appelle, son discours est différent."

Il l'écoutait attentivement. Malgré cela, il se sentait gêné.

"Lisbon n'aimerait pas que l'on parle de ça."

Elle rit avant de se tourner complètement vers lui.

"Je sais ce que je fais vous savez. Et puis, je sais aussi que vous savez déjà tout ce que je vous dis. Vous le gardez juste au fond de vous par peur.

\- Peur de quoi ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

\- De vos sentiments."

Il vit rouge brusquement.

"Mais que savez-vous de mes sentiments pour Lisbon ?!

\- Allons ! Vous êtes inquiet pour elle.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis son ami. C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour elle. Comme vous l'êtes d'ailleurs.

\- Ah oui ? Mais je ne crois pas que vous taquiniez tous vos amis comme Teresa."

Il ne dit rien un moment.

"Non bien sûr, mais nous sommes assez proches. Par notre métier, on se retrouve souvent dans des situations délicates, ça crée des liens.

\- Oui, comme avec vos autres collègues.

\- On fait plus souvent équipe ensemble, se défendit Jane. Lisbon doit me surveiller, moi et mes plans tordus.

\- Une vraie partie de plaisir, souffla May.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" demanda finalement Jane.

Elle devint tout d'un coup très sérieuse et jeta un œil sur Lisbon.

"Juste son bonheur."

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce petit chapitre, la suite mardi prochain. Bisous à vous et merci pour votre enthousiasme, ça me fait chaud au cœur.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre : Malade et autres délires**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Que se passerait-il si Lisbon était malade ? Et si c'était Jane qui s'occupait d'elle ? Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Guest : Hey ! Merci, moi aussi j'aime trop ce personnage et puis j'avais envie que Lisbon ait une amie pour une fois, ça change. Dans toutes les fanfictions, elle est seule alors voilà ;) merci à toi !**

 **Emma : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête XD bisous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Après cela, ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Lisbon dormait calmement, mais cela ne dura pas. Elle se réveilla bien assez vite, l'air perdue.

"Jane ? appela-t-elle doucement.

\- Je suis là", la rassura ce-dernier en venant près du lit.

Elle lui sourit et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

"Ouah. Et moi je me fais totalement ignorer."

Lisbon ne lui répondit pas et pour cause, elle venait de se rendormir.

"Sympa la meilleure amie", souffla May, faussement en colère.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de passer un gant froid sur son visage lorsque Lisbon commença à s'agiter.

"Si vous voulez, je peux rester cette nuit ? Demain matin j'ai du travail par contre, proposa-t-elle.

\- Non, je vais rester. De toute façon, je ne dormirai pas plus..."

Elle ne fit pas de remarque.

"Comme vous voulez. Je vais attendre qu'elle se réveille pour lui dire au revoir."

Jane approuva et prit un magazine au hasard. Du sport évidemment. Il commença à lire néanmoins et soudain, il reçut un message.

"Mes collègues sont en bas, je vais ouvrir", déclara-t-il avant de se lever.

Il descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte. Une Grâce a l'air très soucieuse entra aussitôt.

"Ça été ? Sa fièvre a baissé ? Elle s'est réveillée ? Le médecin...

\- Grâce ! coupa Jane. Elle va mieux, tu peux reprendre ton souffle."

La rousse s'exécuta et lui lança un sourire désolé.

"Je monte la voir, fit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

\- Alors ?" demanda Cho.

Jane entreprit de leur raconter sa palpitante journée, oubliant quelques détails.

"Ok, dit Cho. Le médecin revient demain ?

\- Oui, assura Jane. Demain matin. Il m'a dit de rappeler si ça empirait, mais elle semble plus calme ce soir.

\- Plus calme", nota Rigsby.

Jane déglutit.

"Oui, moins agitée... dans son sommeil je veux dire. Bref... Vous voulez monter la voir ?"

Il se tourna vers l'escalier, les invitant à le suivre et se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié May. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, May et Grâce étaient toutes les deux assises au bord du lit et elles discutaient.

"Je vois que les présentations sont faites, fit Jane. Rigsby, Cho, voici May Jude, une amie de Lisbon."

May se leva avec un sourire et vint leur serrer la main.

"Teresa m'a beaucoup parlé de vous."

Jane nota qu'elle s'était attardée peut-être une seconde de plus sur Cho.

"Tu veux que je reste cette nuit Jane ? demanda Van Pelt.

\- Oh non, répondit May à sa place. Il veut garder sa princesse tout seul."

Jane se renfrogna. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste seule avec sa Lisbon... euh Lisbon. Après tout, lui ne la connaissait pas. Grâce il aurait bien voulu par contre, mais à présent c'était trop tard.

"Euh... ok, fit la rousse. Je repasserai demain matin, avant le boulot. Si tu as besoin, appelle moi."

Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt sortirent et Jane les suivit. Il les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

"Tu la connais ? questionna Cho, méfiant.

\- Non, mais Lisbon était réveillée quand elle est arrivée et elle la connaît c'est sûr."

Cho fronça les sourcils et finalement lui souhaita bonne chance. Les autres firent de même.

"Merci", dit Jane avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Il réfléchit un moment et se décida à remonter. May n'avait pas bougé de sur le lit. Aussi, il lui apporta une chaise.

"Asseyez vous. Ça peut prendre un moment avant qu'elle ne se réveille à nouveau."

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, Lisbon s'agita soudainement et ouvrit bientôt les yeux.

"May ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix endormie.

\- Tu es malade ma belle.

\- Je ne suis pas mourante...

\- Non, bien sûr. Nous devions sortir toutes les deux ce soir et quand je suis arrivée, Jane m'a expliqué la situation."

Lisbon opina et ferma les yeux. Maintenant, elle se souvenait. Elle se redressa bientôt et soupira.

"J'ai mal à la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants s'amuse dans mon crâne", murmura-t-elle en se prenant la tête.

Jane sourit et se rapprocha.

"Vous voulez manger quelque chose ?

\- Non, ne parlez pas de nourriture..."

Doucement, il posa une main sur son front et un sourire éclaira son visage.

"Votre fièvre a baissé, c'est bon signe."

May lui servit un verre d'eau. Elle but sans faire d'histoire.

"Je vais y aller moi. Jane va rester avec toi.

\- Vous n'en avez pas marre de jouer les gardes malades Jane ?

\- Non, pas du tout. J'arrêterai quand vous irez mieux."

Elle ne pût empêcher un sourire de venir fleurir sur ses lèvres et May se leva. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit en lui faisant un signe de la main.

"Je t'appelle ce week-end."

Lisbon opina. Jane l'accompagna jusqu'en bas.

"Merci d'être venue.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Prenez soin d'elle."

Elle ouvrit la porte, mais fit demi-tour.

"Si je vous la laisse, c'est parce que je sais que personne ne pourrait être plus attentif à elle que vous. Ne me décevez pas."

Jane lui sourit.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je prendrai soin d'elle.

\- Oui, comme toujours."

Elle sortit cette fois, refermant la porte derrière elle. Il resta un moment immobile. Comme toujours, hein ? C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours fait attention à Lisbon, jamais comme ça, mais lorsqu'il disait qu'il était moins heureux lorsqu'elle ne l'était pas, c'était vrai. Il aimait la voir sourire, même si c'était à cause de ses idioties. D'ailleurs, il s'évertuait à la faire sourire dès qu'il le pouvait.

Il fronça les sourcils et remonta. C'était étrange qu'il ne s'en rende compte que maintenant. En fait, il aimait son sourire. En particulier, celui qu'elle lui lança quand il vint s'asseoir sur son lit.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- À l'ouest, mais j'imagine que ça va mieux.

\- Oh oui, souffla Jane.

\- Alors... c'était quoi cette histoire de douche ?"

* * *

 **Coucou ! Désolée de poster si tard, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Enfin vaut mieux tard que jamais ;) bisous à vous !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre : Malade et autres délires**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Que se passerait-il si Lisbon était malade ? Et si c'était Jane qui s'occupait d'elle ? Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Guest : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! Je ne sais pas encore si on reverra May Jude ;) ce sera la surprise. :D bisous à toi ! Je poste jeudi.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Il soupira. On ne le lâcherait jamais avec cette douche. Il choisit la facilité, espérant que Lisbon s'en contenterait.

"Vous vouliez prendre une douche et avait beaucoup insisté. Heureusement May est arrivée et elle vous a fait prendre une douche. Voilà."

Il releva les yeux et croisa son regard soupçonneux.

"Je ne vous crois absolument pas et ça m'inquiète. Je veux la vérité Jane."

Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et il lui sourit d'un air charmeur.

"Non en fait, vous vouliez prendre une douche avec moi et vous m'avez sauté dessus pour me convaincre."

Il la vit piquer un fard et cela le fit rire.

"Jane ce n'est pas drôle, rétorqua Lisbon. Je..."

Elle paraissait honteuse et ne savait plus quoi en penser. Soudain, elle releva la tête.

"Oh ! Vous vous moquez de moi ?!

\- Et vous tombez dans le panneau.

\- Jane ! Je vous ai cru !

\- C'est justement ça qui est drôle. Ça vous gênerait tant que ça que ce soit la vérité ?"

Elle le fusilla du regard, les joues toujours aussi rougies et ne répondit pas.

"Vous abusez de ma faiblesse", protesta la brune après un moment.

Il éclata de rire, se demandant qui abusait de la faiblesse de l'autre. Elle resta muette. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire aussi ouvertement. C'est en tout cas l'impression qu'elle eut. Elle lui jeta un regard furtif et grommela quelque peu.

"Oui Lisbon ?

\- Non, laissez tomber. Vous me fatiguez. Pourquoi ce n'est pas May qui est restée ?

\- Elle ne pouvait pas et merci pour moi. Je passe toute la journée à vous veiller et voilà comment on me remercie."

Il avait l'air sérieux tout d'un coup et elle se sentit coupable, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se mît à sourire.

"Non, je plaisante. C'est moi qui ai dit que je restais."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et entrouvrit la bouche.

"Oh, Jane... c'est... pourquoi ?

\- Je n'aime pas vous savoir malade et loin de moi, c'est tout. Alors le moins que je puisse faire c'est de veiller sur vous."

Elle fut surprise, d'autant plus qu'elle pensait qu'il allait encore lui sortir une plaisanterie.

"Merci, souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est normal.

\- Je ne sais pas, reprit Lisbon. Van Pelt ça m'aurait moins étonnée."

Il sourit un peu plus.

"Elle s'est proposée, mais comme je l'ai dit que je préfère être là et puis sans vous honnêtement, j'aurais été ingérable pour l'équipe."

Elle sourit à son tour.

"Oui, vu comme ça."

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et prit sa main dans la sienne.

"Merci Jane, vraiment... En plus je dois être insupportable avec mes délires.

\- Oh ça dépend lesquels", répondit-il un peu trop rapidement.

Elle eut de nouveau un regard suspicieux.

"Bien ! Lorsque vous voudrez bien me les raconter hein, vous le ferez savoir.

\- Ça marche."

Il reprit sa main et lui servit un verre d'eau.

"Encore ! grogna-t-elle. Je vais finir par me noyer.

\- Allons, ne racontez pas de bêtises et buvez. Si vous ne voulez toujours pas manger, je vais vous refaire du bouillon.

\- Encore ! répéta-t-elle pour la seconde fois.

\- Et oui, je reviens vite."

Il sortit et elle resta assise sur son lit. Il fallait qu'elle aille aux toilettes. Elle repoussa les draps et s'assit sur le bord. Rien que ça lui donnait la tête qui tourne. Lentement, elle s'appuya sur le mur et avança vers la porte. Elle avait les jambes qui tremblaient et sa vue se brouillait de temps en temps, mais elle parvint aux toilettes.

Lorsque Jane revint, il commença à paniquer.

"Lisbon ? Où êtes-vous ?"

Elle revenait justement et lui sourit faiblement.

"J'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile."

Il se précipita vers elle et elle poussa un petit cri en se sentant décoller du sol. Il la ramena à son lit dans ses bras.

"Vous auriez pu prévenir tout de même, fit-elle presque indignée.

\- Allons, ça doit faire la troisième fois de la journée que je vous porte ainsi."

Elle lui lança un regard surpris et soupira.

"Je vous ai porté après votre douche."

Elle sembla chercher dans sa mémoire.

"Oui, peut-être. La douche... je voulais absolument prendre une douche... C'est étrange, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me fait penser à la mer."

Elle haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Jane. Il la regardait avec un air crispé.

"Votre bouillon", fit-il pour changer de sujet.

Elle le prit doucement et commença à boire. La mer, hein ? Elle était sur la bonne piste.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce très court chapitre ;) merci à vous de me suivre et de m'encourager. Je posterai la suite jeudi, enfin si je n'oublie pas XD je pense qu'elle va vous plaire :) Bisous !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre : Malade et autres délires**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Que se passerait-il si Lisbon était malade ? Et si c'était Jane qui s'occupait d'elle ? Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **bulle-de-bo : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Pas trop d'action dans ce chapitre, mais il y en a dans le suivant ;) et ça va te plaire. Bisous !**

 **Guest : Ouh ! Ma plus grande fan ! :D merci pour ta review. Je suis sûre que le chapitre que je vais poster ce week-end va trop te plaire alors je suis trop contente :) merci pour ces beaux compliments et bisous à toi !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

Jane fut soulagé lorsqu'elle se rendormit. Il redescendit le bol du bouillon et se fit rapidement à manger. Finalement, il aurait mieux fait de ne rien lui dire. La vérité sous forme de plaisanterie, c'était une mauvaise idée. Il s'appuya sur le plan de travail et soupira. C'est vrai, May aurait pu rester cette nuit. Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée, mais voilà, lui non plus ça ne le dérangeait pas, loin de là. Quelque part, il était même heureux d'être là avec elle, d'avoir passé la journée avec elle. Oh bien sûr, il aurait préféré qu'elle soit en forme et consciente, mais il aimait prendre soin d'elle. Il soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il dorme un peu. Il trouva une couverture et remonta. Il s'installa à même le sol, dans la chambre de Lisbon. C'était plus prudent.

Seulement, il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Les volets étaient mis clos et laissaient filtrer la faible lumière des lampadaires. Lui repensait à Lisbon ou plutôt continuait de penser à Lisbon. Il se tourna vers elle. Il ne pouvait pas la voir de là où il était. Cependant, elle était bien plus calme. Il l'entendait à sa respiration. Il s'assit et l'observa. Ses cheveux s'étalaient en bataille sur son oreiller. Elle était sur le côté en position fœtale, ses mains repliées devant elle. Il sourit et passa une main sur sa joue. Elle était chaude, mais beaucoup moins que ce matin.

Il soupira à nouveau et leva la tête vers le plafond. La mer, hein... Oh sacré Lisbon... Il avait l'impression d'être tout à sa merci parfois. Elle le rendais fou. Rien que de repenser à ses baisers le rendait fou. Aujourd'hui, il avait découvert une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Une qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. De toute façon c'était bien simple. Avec Lisbon, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Même pour lui, ses réactions restaient des mystères. Oh pas toujours, mais elle le surprenait souvent sans qu'il n'en montre rien. Et ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle tressaillit et il la vit s'éveiller.

"Rendormez vous Lisbon", souffla-t-il avec tendresse.

Il glissa sa main sur sa joue et elle ferma les yeux sous sa caresse.

"Vous n'allez pas dormir par terre tout de même.

\- Ça me va très bien."

Elle soupira et se mît sur le dos. Il l'entendit tapoter la place à ses côtés.

"Il y a largement assez de place pour deux dans ce lit et ne discutez pas. Venez vous coucher."

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle l'entendit se lever. Elle le sentit monter sur le lit. Elle se tourna vers lui, reprit sa position fœtale et quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait à nouveau. Il sourit. Cette fois, il était aux premières loges pour la regarder dormir.

Il avait chaud, il était bien. Devant lui, la mer s'étendait à perte de vue. Lisbon était debout à côté de lui. Elle sentait sa petite main glissée dans la sienne. En se tournant vers elle, il nota qu'elle portait une petite robe légère. Ses cheveux bouclés volaient au vent. Elle lui souriait. Doucement, il l'attira à lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle lui répondit aussitôt.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une douce lumière se répandait dans la pièce. Il devait faire jour. Il posa une main sur ses yeux. Quel drôle de rêve... Mais il avait bien dormi. Ça faisait longtemps. Il se redressa pour regarder l'heure et constata alors qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés pendant la nuit. Lisbon avait appuyé sa tête contre épaule et tenait sa main dans la sienne, comme dans son rêve. Il sourit et se rallongea. Huit heures et demi, Grâce allait bientôt arriver. Il entendit la sonnette à cet instant même. À regret, il se leva et descendit. En effet, c'était Grâce, mais elle était accompagnée de Rigsby et Cho, et tenait un sachet de beignets. Elle lui tendit avec un sourire.

"Pour notre garde malade.

\- Merci."

Il les invita à entrer et ils montèrent presque aussitôt voir Lisbon.

"Tu as dormi par terre ? fit Rigsby en voyant la couverture au sol.

\- Oh, euh... oui, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me fair tuer par Lisbon si elle se réveillait."

Bien sûr il mentait, mais égoïstement, il n'avait pas envie qu'ils soient au courant. Non, il voulait garder ça pour lui et Lisbon.

"Tu aurais aussi pu dormir en bas dans le canapé, déclara Cho.

\- Je préférais être près d'elle."

Ils opinèrent. Grâce prit sa température et parut satisfaite. Puis, ils redescendirent.

"On va y aller. Hightower nous demande des nouvelles de Lisbon. Elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas te voir tant que Lisbon n'est pas revenue", lui apprit Van Pelt.

Il haussa les épaules.

"Ça me va.

\- Prends bien soin d'elle", déclara la rousse avant de partir.

Cho lui lança un regard sérieux avant de fermer la porte. Ça voulait dire "fait bien attention à elle" en langage Cho. Il lui sourit et prit un beignet. Il se fit un thé et monta le tout dans la chambre de Lisbon. Elle dormait toujours. Il but tranquillement son thé et bailla. Pour une fois qu'il faisait une nuit complète, il fallait qu'il soit fatigué en plus. Il décida de prendre une douche et une fois sorti, il retourna s'allonger à côté d'elle. Après tout, elle lui avait proposé, non l'avait obligé hier soir à venir dormir avec elle. Il ne s'attendait pas à se rendormir, c'est pourtant ce qu'il fit.

Quand Lisbon s'éveilla, elle fut surprise de sentir une odeur qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Elle chercha un moment à qui elle pouvait appartenir, mais le premier nom auquel elle pensait était le bon. Elle se rapprocha de lui. C'était sa chemise qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts ? Elle entrouvrit les yeux. Oui, elle avait attrapé sa chemise et se trouvait vraiment près de son consultant. Elle se redressa encore à moitié endormie et croisa un regard bleu malicieux.

"Bonjour, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Bonjour..."

Elle réalisa qu'elle le tenait toujours et se mît à rougir. Elle le libéra et se laissa retomber à côté de lui.

"Ça va mieux ?"

Et là, elle le bénit presque de n'avoir fait aucun commentaire. Connaissant Jane, il avait dû sérieusement prendre sur lui. Elle se concentra pour répondre à sa question. Elle se sentait toujours malade, mais au moins, elle en avait conscience. Comparé à hier, elle devait aller beaucoup mieux alors elle répondit par l'affirmatif. Il s'assit et posa une main sur son front.

"Oui, votre fièvre a encore baissé. Vous voulez un beignet ? Cadeau de Grâce."

Lisbon lui sourit et ferma les yeux. Oui, elle avait faim.

"Ok", fit-il en souriant.

Elle le vit se rapprocher brusquement et il passa presque au-dessus d'elle. Puis il se recula à nouveau, le sachet de beignets dans la main. Les joues rougies, elle se redressa et prit un beignet.

"Ça fait du bien, souffla la brune.

\- Je vous crois, ça fait une journée que vous n'avez rien mangé."

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Que faisons-nous ?

\- Déjà vous allez prendre votre médicament. Je ne pensais pas dormir cette nuit, sinon j'aurai mis un réveil. Enfin... il vaut mieux tard que jamais j'imagine."

Elle obtempéra sans un mot et puis se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Il soupira. Que pouvaient-ils faire ? Lisbon n'était clairement pas capable de sortir de la maison, encore moins d'aller travailler.

"Vous avez des jeux de société ?" demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux installés sur le lit à jouer au Monopoly. Jane gagnait, s'en vantait évidement et Lisbon râlait.

"Je suis sûre que vous trichez.

\- Même pas", signifia le blond en rangeant méthodiquement ses cartes.

Il était en train de plumer Lisbon quand la sonnette retentit.

"J'y vais", déclara-t-il en sortant du lit.

Elle le regarda partir en souriant. Il était vraiment craquant avec ses cheveux en bataille, sa chemise froissée et ce sourire. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le médecin.

"Bonjour, fit Lisbon.

\- Bonjour, oh je vois que vous allez beaucoup mieux. Vous permettez ?"

Lisbon opina et se laissa ausculter. Il lui indiqua finalement la suite de son traitement et après lui avoir dit de rester tranquille encore une bonne semaine, partit. Jane le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et remonta en vitesse.

"Une semaine, on a une semaine de vacances.

\- J'ai été malade, vous appelez ça des vacances ?"

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Vous êtes toujours malade et en voie de guérison. Je vais appeler Madeleine pour lui dire.

\- Faites ça", soupira Lisbon en s'appuyant sur le mur derrière son lit.

Il sortit de la pièce et elle l'entendit parler. Soudainement une main fraîche passa sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

"Coucou, fit Jane.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Elle réalisa qu'elle était allongée. Il fronça les sourcils et comprit.

"Vous parlez de Madeleine. Vous savez je l'ai appelé il y a trois heures maintenant. Avouez que vous ne vouliez pas perdre au Monopoly."

Lisbon se redressa et regarda l'heure. Il était bientôt une heure de l'après-midi.

"Je me suis endormie", souffla-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Jane. Il lui souriait.

"Elle a dit pas de soucis. Elle veut vous retrouver en pleine forme."

La brune opina et ferma les yeux en sentant Jane lui caressait la joue. C'était agréable.

"Vous voulez manger ? Il reste des beignets d'ailleurs.

\- Non pas de beignet, fit Lisbon qui sentait sa tête devenir lourde.

\- Ok", souffla Jane.

Elle sentit Jane déposer un baiser sur son front. Soudain, ses bras l'entourèrent et elle se retrouva allongée à nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était toujours dans ses bras. Elle avait chaud, elle était bien. Doucement, elle attrapa sa chemise entre ses doigts et inspira profondément. Il sentait bon.

Puis elle réalisa ce qu'elle faisait et ouvrit les yeux. Jane dormait. Elle leva sa main et caressa sa joue rugueuse. Il n'avait rien pour se raser ici. Elle ne savait pas si c'était elle, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il était chaud. Elle s'extirpa de ses bras et regarda l'heure. Seize heures. Elle prit son médicament et secoua Jane. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

"Teresa ? fit-il dans un murmure. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Elle ne dit rien pour son prénom, trop inquiète pour lui.

"Je crois que vous avez de la fièvre. Vous voulez bien que je prenne votre température ?"

Il s'assit et la laissa faire.

"Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. J'ai dû vous contaminer, vous n'auriez pas dû dormir avec moi. Vous allez suivre mon traitement."

Il prit le médicament qu'elle lui donna et soupira tandis que Lisbon culpabilisait. Bien sûr, elle l'avait contaminé, mais qu'il dorme avec elle ou non, ça n'aurait rien changé, songea le blond.

"Au fait, nous n'avons pas mangé.

\- Oh, je me suis endormie, c'est vrai.

\- J'en ai profité pour aller faire des courses", déclara Jane en se levant.

Il sortit de la chambre et inquiète, Lisbon le suivit. Ça sentait bon dans la cuisine. Jane semblait aller parfaitement bien. Il fit réchauffer la poêlée de légumes qu'il avait préparé et elle en profita pour mettre la table.

"Vous savez cuisiner", murmura Lisbon en goûtant ce qu'il avait préparé.

Il lui sourit.

"C'est super bon", affirma la brunette en dévorant son assiette.

Elle ne pût que constater que Jane n'avait pas mangé grand chose. Il se prépara un thé et refusant qu'elle boive du café, lui en prépara un également. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur le lit avec un jeu de cartes et du thé fumant.

Jane gagna et Lisbon finit par abandonner.

"Bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me doucher.

\- Faites Lisbon. Je vous attends pour la revanche."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, prit un pyjama propre et sortit. Lorsqu'elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les cheveux humides. Elle le trouva endormi en travers du lit. Elle poussa le jeu de carte et l'installa plus confortablement. Son front était chaud, mais sa fièvre ne semblait pas avoir augmenté. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle entendit son cœur battre. C'était régulier, rassurant. Elle finit par s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? La suite ce week-end !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Titre : Malade et autres délires**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Que se passerait-il si Lisbon était malade ? Et si c'était Jane qui s'occupait d'elle ? Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Guest : Merci ! :D Tes reviews me mettent toujours de trop bonne humeur, c'est un vrai plaisir. (Bon ça me stresse aussi du coup XD j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre). Leur relation va encore changer, enfin tu vas voir ;) bisous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

Un brusque mouvement la réveilla. La pièce était sombre. Elle regarda l'heure. Vingt heures. Son équipe n'était pas passée ? Elle s'assit et constata que Jane avait un sommeil agité. C'est lui qui avait dû la réveiller. Il suait à grosses gouttes et gémissait faiblement. Elle avisa la bassine et le gant au pied du lit et se leva. Elle changea l'eau, prit un gant propre et le passa sur son visage. Cela sembla l'apaiser un peu. Il ouvrit les yeux et elle fut surpris de le voir sourire.

"Jane, vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, vous allez bien alors je vais bien, souffla-t-il, complètement ailleurs.

\- Non Jane, je suis inquiète pour vous."

Il fronça les sourcils et elle le vit lever sa main. Il lui caressa la joue doucement et elle se mordit la lèvre. Il délirait ?

"Non, souriez Teresa. Je préfère lorsque vous souriez."

Elle lui lança un piètre sourire et il rit. Cependant, il s'étouffa à moitié en commençant à tousser.

"Ce n'était pas un sourire ça, mais une grimace."

Elle lui fit signe de se taire et sortit son portable. Elle envoya un sms à Cho lui demandant de rapporter des vêtements pour Jane demain matin, quelque chose de confortable. Après tout, il était là depuis hier et il n'avait fait que s'occuper d'elle. C'était son tour maintenant. Elle le fit boire et le rallongea. Il ne sembla pas particulièrement coopératif et se redressa presque aussitôt.

"Non, non Jane. Dans votre état, vous devez juste dormir. Je vais rappeler le médecin et lui demander de passer demain.

\- Non, si je dors, vous dormez avec moi.

\- D'accord, céda-t-elle, mais une fois que..."

Elle sentit ses deux bras autour de sa taille et se retrouva prisonnière contre lui. Il était trop fort pour qu'elle parvienne à se détacher.

"Jane, je dois appeler le médecin, ensuite je reviens promis."

Il fit semblant de dormir et pouffa soudainement. Il la rapprocha de lui et elle sentit son souffle dans son cou. Un frison la parcourut tandis que ses joues se coloraient. Il était vraiment impossible.

"Teresa", murmura-t-il.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et tenta de se soustraire à son étreinte. Il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et la maintint contre lui en grognant. Ils étaient allongés l'un en face de l'autre.

"Jane, je vous en prie, je dois..."

Elle croisa son regard et réalisa qu'il était vraiment en train de délirer. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient assombris et pétillaient sous l'effet de la fièvre.

"Non Teresa. Sinon c'est moi qui vais vous hypnotiser."

Il paraissait tellement sérieux et puis qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? S'il y avait quelqu'un capable de l'hypnotiser, c'était bien Jane. Elle allait lui faire remarquer lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher d'elle.

"Non, non Jane. Vous ne..."

Elle sentit ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes, son impatience. Sa main remonta vers sa taille puis sur sa joue. Il la caressa délicatement et elle se sentit céder. Bientôt, elle fut collée à son corps. Elle avait chaud et devina que sa température venait d'augmenter. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement dans les bras de Jane ? Elle frissonna quand une main chaude se glissa sous son tee-shirt, se posant sur sa peau nue.

"Jane", murmura-t-elle pour tenter de le repousser alors qu'il s'aventurait vers son cou.

Elle se rendit compte elle-même qu'elle n'était pas très convaincante et que son murmure tenait plutôt du gémissement.

"Jane !"

Il releva la tête et elle croisa son regard perdu.

"On ne peut pas faire ça. Vous délirez et je suis toujours à moitié malade..."

Elle s'arrêta en voyant son sourire carnassier. Étrangement, cela lui rappela quelque chose. Brusquement, elle se retrouva à demi-assise contre lui.

"Voyons Teresa, vous m'avez provoqué", souffla-t-il en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche cherchant son air et sentit sa langue s'insinuer entre ses lèvres. C'était tellement bon. Elle le repoussa lorsque cette pensée parvint à son esprit.

"Je ne vous ai pas provoqué, déclara-t-elle dans un éclair de lucidité.

\- Oh si", susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Cette fois-ci, elle gémit et ses bras vinrent entourer son cou. Elle réalisa qu'elle était assise sur ses genoux, sa poitrine plaquée contre son torse. Il avait une main sur sa cuisse et semblait particulièrement fier de lui.

"Jane, c'est déloyal, se plaignit-elle.

\- Moi je trouve ça agréable", fit-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Il la fit aller et venir contre lui. Elle écarquilla les yeux et soupira de frustration. Oui c'était bien Jane qu'elle sentait tout contre elle. Il remonta une main sur sa joue et repoussa ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle se pencha d'elle-même pour l'embrasser. La fièvre la reprenait ou alors c'était juste du désir ? Elle ne savait plus. Il lui faisait perdre la tête. Soudain, elle partit en arrière et il se glissa entre ses jambes écartées.

"Non, non Jane. On ne peut pas faire ça..."

La fin de sa phrase mourut, étouffée par son gémissement. Il avait de nouveau glissé sa main sous son tee-shirt et remontait vers sa poitrine. Il était infernal, impossible. Une série d'adjectifs lui vinrent en tête et elle s'arrêta sur désirable lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue dans son cou. Il la mordilla, la faisant gémir. Elle remonta ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'encourageant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. En quelques minutes, il trouvait ses points faibles et elle fondait. Elle le sentit se presser contre elle et entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Elle réalisa soudainement ce qu'elle faisait et tenta de la repousser, mais il était bien trop lourd au dessus d'elle.

"Jane ? Jane ?!" l'appela-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Il déposa un dernier baiser dans son cou et consentit à relever la tête. Là, il croisa son regard inquiet et haussa les sourcils.

"Teresa, souffla-t-il. Vous en avez envie ?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. Il prit ça pour un oui et fondit sur ses lèvres.

"Non, Jane ! On ne peut pas faire ça, vous êtes en train de délirer et j'ai de nouveau de la fièvre. Ce ne serait vraiment pas raisonnable."

Il fronça les sourcils et leva une main à son front. Sa main était chaude.

"Je n'en ai pas l'impression."

Il était inquiet et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher elle trouva cela adorable. Même malade, il s'inquiétait pour elle.

"C'est parce que votre température est plus élevée que la mienne."

Cela ne sembla pas le convaincre, mais elle avait un plan maintenant. Il lui avait laissé assez de répit pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir.

"Vous êtes malade Jane, répéta la brune plus doucement. Même si vous le voulez, vous ne pourriez pas..."

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle tentait le tout pour le tout.

"Je ne pourrais pas vous faire l'amour c'est ça ?" fit-il avec un sourire joueur.

Son cœur loupa un battement et elle gémit lorsqu'il l'embrassa.

"Non Jane ! Vous ne pouvez pas, affirma-t-elle en tentant de le repousser, mais elle n'avait pas assez de force.

\- Vous voulez que je vous prouve le contraire, souffla le blond à son oreille.

\- Oh Jane", lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle maudit son corps si sensible à celui de son consultant. Il continuait ses caresses.

"Je vous en prie, souffla-t-elle. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir, je..."

Il croisa ses yeux émeraudes, noirs de désir, et lui sourit.

"Abandonnez vous à moi Teresa.

\- Je vous jure que j'en meurs d'envie, mais nous ne pouvons pas. Nous sommes malades et...

\- C'est tout ce qui vous en empêche ?"

Elle le détailla. Il était sérieux et ses mains immobiles.

"Oui, Jane, nous..."

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle venait de dire oui. Oui c'était vrai, elle en mourrait d'envie, mais elle aurait dû mentir. Elle se maudit et arrêta de réfléchir en sentant une main chaude glisser sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux se fermèrent bien malgré elle et elle eut du mal à retrouver son souffle. Il lui enleva son tee-shirt et la dévora du regard.

"Teresa, tu es tellement belle", souffla-t-il.

Elle gémit en sentant ses lèvres venir taquiner sa poitrine. Infernal, c'était le mot. Elle tira sur ses cheveux sous sa douce torture et abandonna. Qu'il lui fasse l'amour, ils en mourraient tous les deux d'envie. Elle s'attaqua à sa chemise et la fièvre monta d'un coup. Elle se jeta sur ses lèvres et ils tombèrent sur le lit.

* * *

 **Alors ? Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? :D oui après ma journée de boulot je suis trop crevée, mais je fais l'effort de poster ;) non je plaisante. En fait je suis trop impatiente de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Bisous à vous ! La suite mardi ;)**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Titre : Malade et autres délires**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Que se passerait-il si Lisbon était malade ? Et si c'était Jane qui s'occupait d'elle ? Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Guest : Wahou ! Merci pour ta review ! Tu peux pas savoir comme j'attends ton avis avec impatience et comment ça illumine ma journée ! Merci, merci, merci ! Je rougis sous les compliments. Si tu veux, il y a beaucoup d'autres fanfictions Mentalist trop bien ;) regarde dans mes favoris. Bisous !**

 **LeaKlc : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. À bientôt !**

 **bulle-de-bo ; XD merci pour ta review. Tu n'imagines pas quand moi je l'ai écrit alors ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures quand Lisbon ouvrit les yeux. Elle frissonna et se colla contre Jane. Son corps était chaud. Elle porta une main à son front et constata qu'elle n'avait plus de fièvre. Puis elle la posa sur celui de Jane et sursauta. Il était brûlant. Lisbon se redressa et constata avec effroi qu'elle n'avait plus de haut, Jane non plus d'ailleurs. En revanche, elle avait toujours son short et Jane son pantalon. Elle prit plusieurs minutes à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé et rougit. Bon, ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour c'était déjà ça. Elle ne savait plus comment ça avait fini, mais ils avaient dû être terrassés par la fièvre.

Elle retrouva bien vite son tee-shirt et l'enfila avant qu'il ne se réveille. Puis, elle appela le médecin et décida de se faire un café. Elle en avait besoin.

Plus les minutes passées et plus elle se souvenait des événements de la veille au soir. Ils avaient failli... Elle s'était abandonnée à lui. Avec un peu de chance, il ne s'en souviendrait pas. Rien que repenser à ça lui donnait des frissons. Elle soupira de frustration. Bon, une bonne douche et ça irait mieux. Elle resta plus longtemps que nécessaire sous le filet d'eau chaude. Dire qu'il était à côté, à moitié nu. Mais pourquoi avait-elle accepté un consultant aussi sexy dans son équipe ?

Lorsqu'elle arrêta l'eau, la pièce était toute embuée. Une serviette autour de sa poitrine, elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre et détacha ses cheveux. Ils étaient bouclés et insubordonnés au possible. En même temps, elle ne les avait pas séchés, ni même coiffés la veille au soir. Dans un flash, elle se souvint des mains de Jane qui glissaient dans ses cheveux.

Elle secoua la tête rapidement pour oublier et releva les yeux vers le miroir. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise et manqua de lâcher sa serviette.

"Jane ?! Qu'est-ce que..."

Elle interrompit sa phrase d'elle-même. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir. Il paraissait étrangement calme. Il délirait tout simplement et elle déglutit. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas.

"Jane, écoutez. Vous devriez boire un verre d'eau et vous recoucher, d'accord ? Vous avez faim ?"

Elle tentait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête pour se sortir de cette situation. Il fit un pas vers elle. Si ce n'était ses yeux pétillants de fièvre, elle n'aurait rien remarqué. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de le détailler et se mordit les lèvres. Mince, il était plus musclé que ce qu'elle pensait. Dire qu'il passait ses journées allongé sur un canapé. Il lui fit un sourire et elle se sentit fondre. Il était déjà derrière elle, elle sentait son torse contre son dos. Il leva une main et la posa sur son ventre, agrippant sa serviette. Elle se retourna brusquement, prête à l'arrêter, mais son idée mourut face à son regard. Entre passion et tendresse, jamais un homme ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Patrick Jane était une incitation à la débauche. Heureusement, elle entendit la sonnette et sortit de sa transe.

Elle se détacha de lui et sortit en courant de la salle de bain. Sans même penser à se changer, elle dévala l'escalier. Dire que le médecin lui avait dit de rester tranquille. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur son équipe. Elle comprit à leurs regards que quelque chose clochait. Alors elle baissa les yeux sur elle et rougit.

"Bonjour... excusez moi, je sors de la douche.

\- Contente de voir que vous allez mieux, patron", fit Grâce avec un sourire.

Les deux autres ne dirent rien et elle les laissa entrer.

"Je me change et j'arrive."

Cho lui tendit alors le sac de vêtement pour Jane. Elle le remercia et les laissa dans la cuisine. Tout en montant, elle priait pour que Jane ne tente rien. Elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler et soupira de soulagement. Elle déposa le sac de Cho sur le lit et prit un jean au hasard. Puis elle enfila un débardeur blanc.

Lorsqu'elle les rejoignit, ils étaient assis à table en silence.

"Nous sommes passés hier soir, mais... commença Rigsby.

\- Nous dormions, déclara Lisbon. Jane est malade aussi alors..."

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

"Mais je vais mieux alors je vais prendre soin de lui."

Cho fronça les sourcils.

"Non, si un de vous reste, il va tomber malade à son tour et..."

Elle soupira et repoussa ses cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux. Mince, elle était de nouveau fiévreuse. Elle sentit une main ferme prendre la sienne et l'obliger à s'asseoir. C'était Cho.

"Le médecin doit repasser ce matin. Il y a du café si vous voulez."

Ils se servirent en silence, inquiets, et Rigsby se souvint qu'ils avaient acheté des beignets.

"Vous en voulez un ?" proposa-t-il en lui tendant le sachet.

Elle fit non de la tête et finalement en prit. Elle devait se forcer, mais il était inutile de les inquiéter encore plus. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Jane pénétra dans la pièce. Il portait les vêtements que Cho lui avait ramené, c'est-à-dire un jean et un tee-shirt blanc. Lisbon soupira, super ils étaient assortis et génial, ça lui allait vachement bien. Oh non... si elle commençait à délirer également, ils étaient vraiment mal.

Alors que l'équipe le saluait, le portable de Cho sonna.

"Cho..."

Il y eut quelques secondes de blanc pendant lesquelles il écouta son interlocuteur.

"On arrive", déclara-t-il brusquement.

Il raccrocha et se leva.

"Un meurtre. On doit y aller."

Et là Lisbon dut paraitre désespérée puisque Cho sembla hésiter quelques secondes.

"Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Jane d'un air tout à fait naturel. Allez arrêter les méchants !

\- Je passerai plus tard", informa Van Pelt.

Ils sortirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés et Lisbon se retrouva seule, avec Jane. Elle se tourna vers lui, un brin inquiète. Il s'agissait de savoir s'il était lui même ou pas. Il la regardait, fronçant les sourcils.

"Lisbon... Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ?" interrogea-t-il avec suspicion.

Elle lâcha un soupir et fila se servir un peu de café. Bon, il semblait être redevenu lui même. Une main se posa sur son front et elle s'immobilisa, sa tasse presque à portée de lèvres.

"Vous avez encore de la fièvre. Le docteur revient aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, je l'ai appelé pour vous."

Il ne dit rien, mais reprit la tasse et la posa sur la table. Puis, il prit sa main et l'emmena avec lui. Elle se laissa faire sans un mot. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre qu'elle se dégagea et s'éloigna quelque peu du blond. Non, elle ne se ferait plus avoir. Il fit une drôle de tête et un éclair de compréhension traversa son visage.

"Lisbon, je vous ai fait mal ?! Je n'ai pas...

\- Non Jane, le rassura-t-elle. Non, il ne sait rien passé. Rassurez-vous. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous déliriez complètement et..."

Elle baissa les yeux.

"... Et vous n'étiez pas tout à fait contre", finit Jane

Elle eut l'idée de répliquer, mais s'abstint. Après tout, c'était vrai.

"Comment le savez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il releva les yeux jusqu'aux siens et elle comprit.

"Oh ! Alors c'était ça cette histoire de douche...

\- Un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais à peu de choses près, oui."

Elle resta un moment muette.

"Vous croyez que ça veut dire quelque chose ? Qu'on se désire inconsciemment..." murmura-t-elle plus bas.

Il rit et s'allongea naturellement à sa place. Puis, il tapota l'autre côté du lit.

"Allez, je ne vais rien vous faire, assura-t-il. Venez vous allonger."

Elle grommela quelque peu, mais finit par obéir et elle attendit. Elle savait qu'il allait lui répondre. Effectivement, il le fit un petit moment après alors qu'elle sentait le sommeil la gagner.

"Lisbon, souffla-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Je crois plutôt qu'on se désire consciemment."

Cela la fit rire et elle se tourna vers lui à son tour. Elle arrêta de rire devant son regard franc.

"Mais c'est que vous êtes sérieux en plus.

\- Bien sûr, vous me donnez la main ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils et sentit la main de son consultant prendre la sienne.

"Jane, vous êtes impossible", marmonna-t-elle sans pour autant la retirer.

Il rit à son tour et quelques minutes plus tard, ils dormaient tous les deux.

Lorsque Lisbon s'éveilla, elle eut une drôle d'impression. Il y avait quelque chose d'insistant, de strident. Elle bondit hors du lit en réalisant que c'était la sonnette. Le médecin avait un peu de retard, mais il prit le temps de les examiner tous les deux. Jane ne se réveilla pas et bien sûr, il lui prescrit la même chose qu'à Lisbon.

"Ce serait bien également que quelqu'un vienne prendre soin de vous. Vous allez mieux, mais vous n'êtes pas en état de vous occuper de quelqu'un d'autre, déclara fermement le médecin avant de partir.

\- J'ai une amie qui doit passer, je lui demanderai", affirma-t-elle, pensant à Van Pelt.

Le médecin sortit et Van Pelt arriva à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Lisbon se sentit soulagée.

"Bonjour", fit-elle en s'adossant à la porte.

Elle avait la tête qui tournait et la rousse l'aida à remonter se recoucher. Elle ne lui avait rien dit, mais il était clair qu'elle comptait rester jouer les gardes malades et cela apaisa Lisbon au plus point. À peine allongée, elle se rendormit.

Quand Jane ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait mieux. Il ne savait pas quel jour il était, ni quelle heure, mais il était bien. Lisbon le regardait en souriant. Elle aussi semblait aller mieux.

"Bonjour, murmura-t-elle avant de passer un gant frais sur son visage. Désolée de vous avoir contaminé...

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises", souffla Jane.

Van Pelt et May entrèrent à cet instant.

"Eh bien, la belle au bois dormant est réveillée ! s'exclama cette dernière. C'est pas trop tôt. Quand je vous disais de prendre soin de Teresa, je n'incluais pas de l'accompagner dans la maladie", déclara la blonde, mains sur les hanches.

Il se redressa quelque peu, aidée de Lisbon.

"Quel jour sommes nous ? Demanda Jane.

\- Dimanche. Oui, vous nous faites jouer les gardes malades un dimanche, répondit aussitôt May.

\- J'ai loupé quelques jours, s'étonna le consultant.

\- On a bien remarqué, sourit Van Pelt. Heureusement que Lisbon était avec nous pour prendre soin de vous parce que vous êtes infernal comme malade."

Il jeta un regard inquiet à la brune. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Elle lui répondit par un sourire léger. Bon ça ne devait pas être trop grave.

"Je dois y aller, fit Van Pelt. Notre affaire n'est pas encore résolue et c'est vraiment urgent.

\- Pas encore ? demanda Jane.

\- Non, une nouvelle. Les meurtriers ne prennent pas de repos."

Leur collègue les salua et sortit. May s'assit sur la chaise.

"Et heureusement que vos collègues nous ont prêté main-forte. On y serait pas arriver sans eux."

Jane ne dit rien et se rallongea. Lisbon veillait sur lui alors tout allait bien.

"Il s'est rendormi, murmura-t-elle après quelques minutes.

\- Il est résistant, je te l'accorde."

Lisbon la fusilla du regard.

"Et mignon, ajouta May, mais à part ça, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves.

\- May ! s'écria Lisbon. C'est un collègue et un ami, je suis juste inquiète.

\- Le médecin t'a dit de partir pour ne pas prendre le risque de retomber malade et toi tu...

\- Il fait partie de mon équipe, coupa Lisbon. C'est ma famille."

May ne dit rien, mais continua de grommeler. Puis, elle se leva.

"Je vais faire des courses."

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir et se retourna au dernier moment.

"Ma chérie, demanda toi juste quelle place il a dans ta famille."

Lisbon la regarda sortir, toujours assise au bord du lit, près de Jane. Elle sourit et l'observa. Quelle place hein ?

"C'est le petit garçon de cinq ans bien sûr. Le petit impertinent un peu trop honnête, qui ne suit aucune règle..."

Jane bougea un peu et fronça les sourcils. Elle caressa sa joue rugueuse et il s'apaisa.

"Lisbon", murmura-t-il avant de se rendormir totalement.

Et elle soupira, l'air plus abattue soudainement, mais aussi plus sérieuse.

"Un petit garçon, hein..."

Et elle s'allongea près de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle rit bientôt. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir de telles choses pour un petit garçon...

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! La suite vers la fin de la semaine, bisous !**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Titre : Malade et autres délires**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : K**

 **Résumé : Que se passerait-il si Lisbon était malade ? Et si c'était Jane qui s'occupait d'elle ? Disclamer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Désolée, désolée pour le retard ! Pour une fois que je tiens les délais, je viens tout gâcher lors du dernier chapitre. Cependant ! J'ai une bonne excuse et oui, j'ai écrit une suite à cette fanfiction et je la poste juste après ce chapitre, promis. Donc vous avez deux chapitres en fait. Bon après c'est une presque suite, dans le sens où on peut lire ces deux fanfictions séparément et sans aucun soucis. Je vous en dis plus en bas !**

 **Guest : Coucou ! Désolée pour le retard et merci pour ta review :D je suis trop fière ! Et oui, j'ai fait revenir May parce que vous êtes plusieurs à beaucoup l'aimer et à me l'avoir demandé ;) et tu as tout à fait, elle va avoir beaucoup d'importance dans leur relation, mais je n'en dis pas plus :)** **Au fait, moi c'est ta review que j'attends avec impatience ;) ça me rend trop heureuse à chaque fois alors merci ! À très vite ! Bisous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

Jane et Lisbon reprirent peu à peu des forces. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de déjeuner quand May arriva.

"Bah ça a l'air d'aller vous deux, fit-elle en fermant la porte d'entrée.

\- Et oui, on est guéri. Bon Madeleine ne veut pas nous voir avant la semaine prochaine, disons que ça nous fait des vacances", déclara Jane.

Lisbon soupira et continua de boire son café. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'était plus malade. Elle avait eu le temps de se reposer, de veiller sur Jane. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte à présent, reprendre son travail. Jane était beaucoup moins pressé et d'ailleurs, il ne comptait pas retourner dans son motel. Il ne lui avait pas demandé de rester, et elle ne lui avait pas demandé de partir. En fait, c'était un accord tacite passé entre eux. Jane repartirait quand ils reprendraient le travail. Ça ne les dérangeait pas, loin de là. Lisbon était plus détendue et moins sur ses gardes à présent que Jane était redevenu le consultant impossible qu'elle connaissait. Oh bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas d'enquêtes, mais ils ne s'ennuyaient pas pour autant. Ils restaient à la maison et regardaient des films ou cuisinaient. Lisbon avait d'ailleurs trouvé un grand talent de cuisinier chez Jane. Ils jouaient aux jeux de société, ils se reposaient, discutaient. Bref, le temps s'écoulait paisiblement et May le voyait bien.

Elle se servit une tasse de thé et s'installa face à Lisbon.

"Il faut qu'on remette notre soirée entre filles, déclara-t-elle soudainement.

\- Absolument", sourit son amie.

Elle lui donna une assiette de pancakes et but une gorgée de café. May sortit son portable et pianota quelques instants, puis, elle fronça les sourcils.

"Mon suspect bouge, faut que j'y aille."

Elle se leva.

"Je le savais, fit Jane. Vous êtes enquêtrice ?

\- Non, répondit la blonde.

\- Non, c'est vrai, continua Jane. Vous n'aimez pas suivre les règles alors...

\- Je ne jouerais pas à votre petit jeu, je suis détective privé."

Jane parut déçu et cela fit rire Lisbon.

"Et moi qui pensait que vous l'aviez déjà deviné", dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Il fit semblant de bouder et se concentra sur son thé.

"Allons Jane, avouez que votre perspicacité ou vos talents de médium ne sont pas à la hauteur de May."

Il la regarda avec surprise. C'était rare qu'elle le taquine sur son prétendu pouvoir de médium. Il était le premier à en jouer normalement.

"N'importe quoi, marmonna-t-il, vexé. Jude n'a plus de secret pour moi maintenant, et je n'étais pas loin."

Cela fit rire Lisbon.

"Oh non, vous partagez une autre particularité en commun."

Jane se tourna vers May et il la détailla. Lisbon continua de se moquer de lui, mais May n'était pas dupe. Il se comportait ainsi parce qu'il savait que cela amusait Lisbon. Peut-être avait-il déjà deviné ? Dans tous les cas, elle avait une idée assez intéressante. Elle s'assit près de Jane.

"Je me suis mise à mon compte pour pouvoir exercer librement certains de mes dons. Comme vous, il m'arrive souvent d'hypnotiser un suspect."

Elle ménagea un petit silence, plus pour Lisbon que pour Jane, car elle lut dans son regard qu'il l'avait déjà envisagé.

"Vous ne me croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

Jane eut un petit sourire et la défia du regard. Tout ce qu'elle attendait. Elle prit sa main et plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Bien, alors je vais vous hypnotiser. Pensons à un endroit calme et relaxant... et si nous étions sur une plage, une immense plage déserte..."

Jane fronça les sourcils. Une plage, la mer ? Encore. Peut-être avait-elle appris l'hypnose à Lisbon ? Après tout, c'était étrange que cela revienne. Il se reconcentra sur May, captant chacune de ses avancées dans sa méthode d'hypnose. Cela le relaxait, mais il était loin de se sentir hypnotisé.

"À présent Patrick, vous pouvez faire la chose qui vous tient le plus à coeur. Aujourd'hui, vous pouvez la réaliser..."

Elle le ramena prétendument à la réalité et il fronça les sourcils. Elle ne l'avait pas hypnotisé. Pourtant, elle lui fit un grand sourire et prit son sac.

"J'y vais ma chérie, je repasse demain. Bonne journée !"

Et elle sortit, l'air de rien. À ses côtés, Lisbon semblait inquiète et il comprit rapidement pourquoi.

"Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne suis pas hypnotisé et je n'ai aucune envie de tuer John le rouge, enfin pas plus que les autres jours."

Elle soupira de soulagement, mais garda un oeil sur lui. Jane finit son thé, perdu dans ses pensées. C'était étrange. D'abord, il n'était pas sous hypnose. Ensuite, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait faire la chose qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, il n'avait pas pensé à John le rouge en premier, mais plutôt à la jeune femme assise à côté de lui. Oui, il avait pensé à elle, à eux et à ce qui les empêchait d'être ensemble. Il y avait justement John le rouge. Le tueur s'en prendrait à Lisbon s'il les découvrait ensemble. Mais ils pouvaient toujours garder leur relation secrète. Et puis, Jane ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois. Non, il se savait capable de protéger Lisbon de ce monstre. Ensuite, il y avait le travail, quoi que... s'ils pouvaient dissimuler leur relation aux yeux de John le rouge, ils pouvaient parfaitement le faire au travail. S'il se tenait bien, Lisbon pourrait le faire également. D'ailleurs, elle même était un obstacle à leur relation, non ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Lisbon s'était inquiétée pour lui toute la semaine, elle le désirait et il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Bien, elle n'était pas un obstacle à leur relation.

Lui, il fut un temps, il aurait été incapable d'avoir une relation avec une autre femme, aujourd'hui, cette époque semblait révolue. Bien sûr, il aimait sa femme et sa fille, mais Lisbon également. Il l'aimait comme un fou, c'était d'ailleurs pour la protéger qu'il n'avait rien laissé paraitre. La protéger de John le rouge, et surtout de lui. Jamais il ne lui était venu à l'idée qu'il pouvait la rendre heureuse. Maintenant seulement, il l'envisageait. Par ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas décider de cela tout seul. Cela ne le concernait pas que lui, il devait lui dire pour qu'elle soit à même de choisir.

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle le regardait d'un air soucieux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jane ?"

Il haussa les épaules.

"Rien, je me sens juste très stupide.

\- Oh non..." murmura-t-elle horrifiée.

Il la regarda avec surprise.

"Elle a réussi Jane, elle vous a hypnotisé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est la chose qui vous tient le plus à coeur, mais réfléchissez bien avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Lisbon, répéta Jane en la regardant dans les yeux. Je ne suis pas sous hypnose.

\- C'est l'impression que vous avez, mais là vous remettez tous vos choix en question. Vous faites tomber toutes les barrières que vous aviez mises entre vous et ce que vous voulez. Et c'est pour ça que vous vous sentez stupide... parce que cette chose vous parait possible à présent."

Il haussa un sourcil. Elle avait raison. Elle avait gardé ses sourcils froncés et semblait inquiète pour lui. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver une moue adorable. Ses lèvres roses étaient pincées, ses cheveux négligemment détachés et ondulés.

"Lisbon, souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment. C'est vous qui m'hypnotisez."

Elle recula brusquement alors qu'il s'approchait inconsciemment d'elle.

"Jane, fit-elle en retenant un frisson. Que voulez-vous le plus ?

\- Vous", répondit-il tout naturellement.

Elle retint un petit cri et bondit sur ses pieds.

"Attendez ! Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas possible, déclara-t-elle rapidement.

\- Et pourquoi ?"

Il était calme et sûr de lui.

"Jane, nous..."

Elle baissa les yeux. Ah, visiblement, elle cherchait une parade. Toujours assis, il s'appuya sur son coude et l'observa tenter de se dépêtrer.

"... nous travaillons ensemble, c'est contre le règlement.

\- Oui, mais je ne suis que consultant. De plus, vous êtes la seule à pouvoir me gérer et le CBI a besoin de moi, donc... sinon, pour plus de sécurité, on ne dit rien.

\- Rohh ! Jane ! protesta la brune en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Et vous avez pensé à John le rouge. Il veut vous faire souffrir, ça me mettrait en première ligne.

\- Honnêtement, fit Jane, vous êtes déjà en première ligne. On passe tellement de temps ensemble. Et puis, je ne le laisserai jamais vous faire de mal, c'est hors de question. Qu'on soit ensemble ou non, il ne vous touchera pas. Je ne le laisserai plus jamais me prendre quelqu'un que j'..."

Si le ton de Jane avait monté au fur et à mesure de sa réflexion, il s'arrêta net et perdit son air sérieux. À présent, il semblait surpris et gêné. Lisbon sentit son coeur fondre. Elle devinait très bien ce qu'il allait dire. Elle s'avança vers lui. Il ne bougea pas, les yeux baissés vers la table.

"Et puis, il y a votre famille aussi..." ajouta-t-elle avec une voix bien plus douce.

Il releva la tête vers elle.

"Lisbon, ma famille est morte. Les personnes que je considère comme ma famille ce sont Kimball, Wayne, Grâce et vous... Vous êtes ma famille."

Lisbon retint son souffle. Cela lui rappelait une certaine discussion avec sa meilleure amie. Sa famille, hein...

"Et quelle place est-ce que j'ai dans votre famille ?" demanda-t-elle presque malgré elle.

Il sourit. C'était un sourire franc, lumineux.

"Oh Lisbon, si vous saviez", murmura-t-il en se levant.

Elle réalisa alors qu'ils étaient bien trop proches.

"Le plus souvent et auprès des gens qui ne nous connaissent pas, vous pourriez passer pour ma mère, mais notre relation s'apparente bien plus à une relation de frère et soeur avec nos prises de tête. Ou quand je vous embarque dans un de mes plans, ajouta le blond en se rapprochant d'elle. Pourtant, je vous considère comme ma meilleure amie, ma sauveuse... Vous êtes un peu toutes les femmes de ma vie..." souffla-t-il bien plus bas.

Elle s'était totalement laissée dépasser. Elle n'avait pas de fièvre, lui non plus, mais ils étaient là au milieu de la cuisine, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et ils mourraient d'envie de s'embrasser.

"Jane, c'est ridicule... soupira-t-elle.

\- Ah ? Vous avez d'autres objections ?"

Elle sentit sa main se poser sur sa taille fine et l'autre frôler son bras. Il remonta lentement jusqu'à sa joue et face à ses yeux bleus hypnotiques, elle ferma les siens.

"Je... on ne pourra pas le dire à l'équipe non plus, notre famille... dit-elle, toujours à la recherche d'excuses.

\- Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. Et puis, les règles peuvent changer, John le rouge sera arrêté et..."

Elle rouvrit grand les yeux. Arrêté ? Son coeur se remplit de joie. Qu'il soit conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire ou que ce soit un lapsus, elle se sentit soulagée. Soulagée pour cet homme qu'elle aimait et qui comptait gâcher sa vie pour un criminel de la pire espèce. Enfin, jusqu'à présent.

Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux et sans prendre le temps de l'observer pour savoir s'il en avait fait exprès ou non, elle l'embrassa. Il répondit presque immédiatement à son baiser. Mince, c'était encore plus bon que dans son souvenir. Jane fronça les sourcils. Ça lui rappelait des choses étranges, comme des rêves qu'il aurait fait. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Elle avait la même expression et il comprit. Mais jusque où était-il bien allé dans ses délires ? Cependant, il y avait plus important à régler maintenant.

"Ça veut dire oui ?" questionna Jane.

Ses grands yeux verts le fixèrent avec stupeur. Elle avait peur.

"Ne vous prenez pas la tête Lisbon. Faites ce que vous dit votre coeur pour une fois. Je ne vous demande pas de m'épouser, je veux juste que vous nous laissiez une chance."

Il la vit hésiter et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne le repoussait pas alors il avait toutes ses chances. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, mais resta dans ses bras.

"Quoi, vous avez une autre excuse à me soumettre ?"

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment. Il vit qu'une dernière chose la préoccupait.

"Notre relation doit rester secrète et je me demande bien comment vous allez vous comporter au travail, ou même dans la rue. Nous ne pourrons pas sortir ensemble et...

\- Lisbon, coupa-t-il en pensant un doigt sur sa bouche. Je vous promets de me comporter comme d'habitude."

Il était sérieux, très sérieux. Elle soupira et se sentit légère soudainement. Non, elle n'avait plus aucune excuse alors elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et il accueillit ses lèvres avec plaisir. Elle se détendit contre son torse et il eut à nouveau une impression de déjà vue.

"Un jour, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. Vous me parlerez de mes délires.

\- Oui, et vous me parlerez des miens ?"

Il grimaça, mais acquiesça. Bien comme ça, personne ne saurait la vérité, mais avec Lisbon dans ses bras, il avait eu bien plus que tout ce qu'il désirait.

Le lendemain matin et comme convenu, May repassa chez Lisbon. Elle fut un peu surprise de ne voir personne dans la cuisine. Un profond silence planait et elle devina qu'ils dormaient encore. Cependant, elle en fut sûre lorsqu'elle manqua de glisser sur la chemise de Jane. Un peu plus loin, il y avait le tee-shirt de sa meilleure amie. Elle remonta la piste et sourit en s'arrêtant devant l'escalier. Bon visiblement, ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle et son plan avait marché comme sur des roulettes. Elle fit demi-tour et sortit. Maintenant que Teresa avait plein de choses à lui raconter, il fallait vraiment qu'elles la fassent cette soirée fille.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur de vos attentes. J'en profite pour m'excuser à nouveau de mon retard. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. La suite de cette fanfiction s'appelle Un secret et le chapitre un est déjà posté. Je vous laisse aller voir. Bisous !**


End file.
